


【授权翻译】A Pirate's Life

by BX2 (bury_me_alive)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Lima Syndrome, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, attempted rape(brief), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bury_me_alive/pseuds/BX2
Summary: 被海盗抓到是件糟糕的事。不过，被海盗比尔·塞弗抓到是件更加糟糕的事。迪普·派恩斯，商人斯坦·派恩斯的侄孙，马上就要切身体验到这一可怕的滋味了。
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 18





	1. A Life at Sea 海上生涯

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Pirate's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092892) by [DracotheDeathEatingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracotheDeathEatingCupcake/pseuds/DracotheDeathEatingCupcake). 
  * A translation of [A Pirate's Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5092892) by [DracotheDeathEatingCupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracotheDeathEatingCupcake/pseuds/DracotheDeathEatingCupcake). 



> 嗨，你们好。如果你们看见了这条，应该是在头脑清醒的情况下做出点开这个故事的决定。不管怎样，哪怕你是一只在键盘上爬来爬去不知道发生了什么的猫，我都欢迎你阅读这个故事。
> 
> 这是我第一次尝试写一个怪诞小镇的平行AU！我试着写过它的另一些故事，不过它们都走的是官方故事线，和这次的完全不同。写这个故事对我来说…算不上轻松。我试着加入一些我很少用的伏笔和渲染，效果有点奇怪。更不用说我还得构思一个全新的设定。尽管如此，我仍然希望我做的已经够好了。只是觉得现在应该提一下，尽管这个故事发生在过去（大概在18-19世纪左右吧，我想）我还是使用了一些现代短语。有些怪异，但这总比去找出17世纪的水手们是怎样说话的要轻松的多。
> 
> 这个故事有点长。我本来是想要在完成后再上传的，但我刚刚写完七万五千个词，已经按捺不住内心的冲动了。而且我想在正剧完结之前把它弄完。所以就是这样啦。
> 
> 不管怎样，接下来就是故事！拜托、拜托、拜托一定要在最后留下评论！我现在觉得这个故事有些别扭，不知道我是不是还喜欢它，另外我需要知道到底是我的完美主义病发作了，还是这个故事真的差劲极了。我知道它算不上最完美，但我尽力了。所以如果你愿意从百忙之中抽出五分钟给我写条评论，那就太棒了。有建设性的批判意见也受到欢迎。
> 
> 免责声明：我不拥有任何东西。所有角色属于迪士尼，艾利克斯·赫希 ，以及其他拥有它们的人。
> 
> 尽情享受！

迪普·派恩斯朝外海看去，他倚靠在栏杆上，看着船的底部水波重叠交错的样子，心情相当轻松。那些柔软多动的水波在晨辉里闪着粼粼的光，足以使人平静下来。

这里就是他所热爱的海洋。十五岁时父母去世后，他在海上待了一年多，也见到过许多不同性情的海水。从宁静而祥和到充满咆哮与风暴，海洋有着各种各样的形态。在短短一年多的航海生涯中，他最不喜欢的就是风暴。在陆地上，风暴顶多只是攻击那些房屋，没有什么威胁性。但是在海上，哪怕是最小的风暴也会造成致命的伤害。迪普直到现在还会做关于可怕风暴的噩梦，不管在梦里他的叔公做出了多少努力，狂暴的波涛都几乎使整条船倾覆。事实上，上周他们就经历了一场这样的灾难，让船体遭受了巨大的损伤。

但是现在，远眺着平静的大海，他可以明白为什么叔公要当一个商人，在大海上度过他的每一天。它是多么美丽，即使那表面之下隐藏着什么阴暗的东西。这让迪普渴望去探索大片大片的水域，并尽可能地描绘出它的每一寸景致。为了远离这片土地，去寻找新的大陆，接触新的习俗。为了得到自由，为了享受海风钻进头发里的感觉，为了让冒险的欲望永不停歇。

但那只是美好的幻想。他不是为了大海而生，这点他自己心里清楚。在海上生活没那么容易，只靠他自力更生是行不通的。他计划着，等到他足够大了，就要和妻儿一起搬回他父母的住宅,开始新的生活。

尽管如此，平静时的大海依然使他着迷，以至于他根本没办法把视线转开。等到他离开后一定会想念这里的。再仔细想想，其实他在这条船——神秘号——上不过待了一年多，可在他的眼睛里它已经如同家一般温暖。虽然不是完全一样，但确实已经相当接近，更不用说他的第一个家已经被残忍地撕碎了。

迪普感觉他似乎在风浪中迷失了，以至于当一个粗鲁的声音大声地叫着他的名字时差点跌进水里。迪普睁大眼睛，转过身看向他的后面，心脏因这突如其来的惊吓而不停地狂跳。不过，发现那只是他的叔公后他很快便恢复过来，老人正一脸不快地下了楼梯朝前甲板这里走来。斯坦看起来块头又大又粗鲁无礼，但其实没有什么好害怕的。

“迪普，原来你在这里！一直在找你，孩子。”他的叔公一边说着一边走到他身边，双手抱胸并对男孩皱起眉毛。迪普努力不让自己陷入愧疚中。毕竟严格来说，他并不为这个人工作，所以只要船长没有布置给他任务，他就可以做任何事。不过现在根据老人脸上的表情来看，他很可能马上就要得到新的活儿了。好吧，他美好的一天就要开始了…

“少在那里磨磨叽叽的，快去工作。毕竟不是雇你站在这里啥都不做。”斯坦拿着一根木槌在他面前晃了晃并交给他，催促道。迪普看着那个多出来的附加物，喉咙里发出一声小小的呻吟，已经明白叔公想让他干什么了，他讨厌这个。只有一样活儿需要用到木槌，那就是修补船体。简直是最糟糕的工作。他总是弄伤自己的手指头，使他们一连痛上好几天。

“斯坦叔公，首先，你没给我任何报酬。你不过是宣称只要允许我和梅宝待在船上就足够了。其次，为什么你要让我去修船？你知道我对这种事最不在行！再说了，苏斯难道自己不能搞定吗？”迪普喷出一口气，双臂在胸前交叉。斯坦总是分配给他最糟糕的工作，他一个人完全可以补好整个船壳。然而斯坦只是低吼得更加厉害并摇了摇头。

“连门儿都没有，孩子。也许我是没给你俩工作酬劳，但在那些事情发生在你们爸妈身上之后，是我仁慈地把你们接过来。我本来可以把你们丢在一个什么地方，隔三差五地去看望你们，但是我有这么做吗？没有。所以作为报答，你可以给我修破掉的船！孩子，没有人喜欢一个吃白饭的。而且，你真的忍心让苏斯一个人去修一整条船吗？那些木头一直在漏水，它坏掉的速度比我们修补它要快得多。而且上次的破洞还挺大的，如果它再变大一点，我们可能就撑不到靠岸了。所以我需要你去帮苏斯干活，以防出事或什么的。”斯坦反唇相讥道，同时朝迪普挑起一根眉毛，后者叹了一口气。好吧，这样一想…他还是服从指令比较好，尽管他实际上并没有拒绝的权利。迪普很少能坚定立场，因此斯坦总是能赢得大多数争吵。不过话说回来，他确实十分感激老人在那个时候收留了他们。如果不是斯坦，他甚至都不敢想象他们现在会变成什么样。

“呸，好吧，我去做就是了。"他轻声嘟囔说，一边把自己推离栏杆并开始移动。他听见叔公低沉的笑声，同时有一只手揉了揉他已经被风吹得够乱的头发。

“你是一个好孩子，迪普。确保日落之前搞定它，好吗？如果你没来吃晚饭，你姐姐一定会担心的。”老人通知他说。接着他便回到前甲板去了。迪普感觉到一个小小的笑容在自己脸上绽放，他转身走进门廊，往需要修理的船舱走去。他真的挺喜欢叔公赞美他的那些话，因为这让他觉得自己没把事情都弄砸。

进入甲板底下的入口之后，他眯起眼睛以便适应昏暗的光线，同时发出一声微弱的叹息。底舱里总是有股腐烂海水和死鱼的味儿，简直可以称得上是整条船最糟糕的地方，因此他真的不太想进去。可总得有人去修理啊，况且他似乎是唯一适合的人手。调整好后，他走向通往的阶梯，那里有直达底舱的梯子。他一面往下爬去，一面把斯坦叔公给他的木槌塞进腰带里保存好。

一下到底舱里，迪普就开始四下寻找此刻应该出现的胖男人。当他发现那人正在拼接木块作为补料后，迪普没怎么想便向他走去。

“嘿，苏斯，”迪普走到他身边打了个招呼，“斯坦船长说你需要人来帮助你修船？”

“哦，嗨，伙计！是啊，我还以为我一个人能搞定呢，但是我刚以为它们都补完了的时候，更多的懂马上又冒了出来！所以我觉得我需要一个帮手。很高兴看到斯坦船长把你给送过来了，伙计。咱俩个一起干活儿总不至于让事情变得太麻烦，嗯？”苏斯带着和气的微笑回答说，并轻轻推了推迪普的肩膀。迪普很感激，知道苏斯理解他对在船底工作的痛恨并努力让他振作起来。这就是迪普喜欢这个胖胖的男人的地方；他总是往事情好的一方面看，就像梅宝一样。你很难去惹怒他。更不用说当他们十五岁第一次登上这条船的时候（那时他们孤独而且无助），他是为数不多欢迎他们到来的人之一，后来适应船上生活时他也给了他们很大的帮助。尽管他依然讨厌修船，但起码这下他有了一个好伙伴。

“好啊，当然啦。那么你想让我干什么？”他抓起叔公给他的木槌。遵照着伙伴的指示，迪普开始了修理工作，一边和苏斯说说笑笑。活儿虽然挺难弄，但有了像苏斯这样的陪伴者，这看起来似乎也没那么糟。交谈中，男人谈到在岸上苦苦等待他的情人。他一直往她那儿寄信。迪普微笑着倾听，为他的朋友感到高兴。如果有人值得拥有幸福，那一定就是苏斯。

时光飞快地溜过，在他意识到之前，船壳的所有破洞都给填好了，他们的工作也已完成。和预料中的一样，他不下三次砸到自己的大拇指，并且扎到了相当数目的木屑碎片，但这依然是他辛苦劳作的、值得感到骄傲的成果。在家里，他几乎碰都没碰过力气活。所以每当他靠自己的双手完成了一件工作，自豪之情就会油然而生。

“待会儿见，伙计。我得在下面多呆一会，确保没别的东西坏掉，只是以防万一，你懂吧？顺便，替我向梅宝问好！”苏斯在他起身时挥挥手，告诉他说。迪普附身朝他微笑并点了点头。

“明白。回头见，苏斯。”

说着，迪普一边移动到梯子底端并开始攀爬，庆幸终于可以离开这个阴暗而令人沮丧的地方。尽管他非常享受与苏斯在一起度过的时间，他还是讨厌被迫待在这种阴冷潮湿的地方。这总是使他感到压抑。到达上层甲板时，他注意到太阳几乎完全沉入海平面，也就意味着晚饭就要准备好了。他停顿了一下，考虑是回到之前的位置去欣赏夕阳还是早点到食堂里等着。当提醒人们吃饭的晚铃响起来的时候，他立刻就决定好了。耸了耸肩，他重新爬下梯子朝食堂进发。一路上他不得不缩起来贴着墙壁，给往同一方向走去的其他水手们让路。

迅速到达大堂后，迪普像往常一样坐在他的双胞胎旁边，向她微笑。她注意到了他，露出一个同样的笑容。

“迪普！你在这儿！斯坦叔公说你会在下面帮苏斯修理船只，我担心你像上次那样错过晚餐。你弄完了吗？还是只是来休息一下？”她问道，一面以无限旺盛的精力蹦来蹦去。这场景令他欣喜。自从他们父母遭遇那件事情后，他眼看着她堕入绝望，眼睛也变得灰暗无光，好像整个人丢掉了魂。一连好几个月她安静得像是支离破碎了一样，整个人都浸透在阴暗中。现在她好多了，但看到她的笑容依然让人欣慰。在开头糟透了的几个月里，他非常想念那个活泼可爱的梅宝。

"嗯，没有预料中花的时间那么长。风暴造成的损害很大，但苏斯和我想办法把它们都补上了。至少撑到靠岸应该没有问题，不过我们过几天抵达港口之后一定要找人好好修一下。那些破洞看起来挺可怕的。"他耸了耸肩说。这条新闻让梅宝十分高兴，她又一次蹦跶起来，脸上的笑容也变得更宽。

"噢噢！太棒了！我所有的裙子都又破又旧，早就想到裁缝那里去做几条新裙子啦。如果我穿得那么恶心，怎么才能让那些英俊的水手们为我着迷？"她瞪大眼睛，若有所思地问道。姐姐的话让迪普咯咯地笑起来并轻轻摇了摇头。梅宝总是对找一个丈夫的想法念念不忘，从孩提时代起就是这样。她喜欢浪漫，也喜欢爱情。迪普推测她是从他们的父母那里继承到的这一点，因为他们当时一见钟情，尽管两个人的社会地位有着天差地别。迪普不是非常能理解这种观念，他觉得爱的形成需要时间的滋养。不过他永远不会对姐姐的浪漫幻想产生反感。

他们一边等其他人下来再开饭，一边漫无边际地谈起上岸后自己要干些什么，梅宝一直念叨着她终有一天会找到的那位英俊的水手。大部分时候迪普都认真听着，挑适当的时候大笑，梅宝问他问题时他就点点头。当她缠着要问他打算在港口干什么时，他承认自己还没有想好计划，只是单纯地想找个书店看看他们出海的时候他都错过了些什么书。梅宝接着开始拿他的无聊呆板开玩笑，不由得让他的脸一红。

所有人都到齐之后，晚饭终于开始了，每个人都得到相同分量的稀粥。迪普试着不去想梅宝刚才对他开的玩笑，戳戳面前的糊状食物并皱起鼻子。幸好他们马上就要靠岸了，他喝着粥，做了个鬼脸想道。他们的供应快要不足了，晚饭的菜单刚好证明了这一点。迪普感到好奇，他的叔公是否会躲在自己的船舱里吃着更好的食物。他从来都不是非常确定答案是什么。尽管叔公是个自私的人，他对待船员还是相当公平的，除了自己的那一份外从不多拿其他东西。他有一颗金子般的心，就像梅宝一直说的那样。他自己不是很肯定，但梅宝确实总能从别人身上找出他们的闪光点。而更加现实的迪普则知道有些人身上找不到任何好的品质，他们甚至都没有被称之为人的资格。

他们的谈话随着晚饭的进行继续着，迪普还是一如既往地比他的双胞胎更加阴沉，不过他并不介意倾听她那毫无连贯性可言的关于一切有趣事物的话语，或者是在讨论中遭到忽略，只要她不拿他开任何玩笑。

吃完晚饭后，他和梅宝早早便起身离开食堂，让余下的船员们可以放松地聊天而不用担心被船长的侄孙们听见。他跟着姐姐走到另一头的私人船舱里，那是叔公第一天送给他们的礼物。如果按照惯例，他们应该被扔到甲板下的船员卧舱里去，但是斯坦在他的船舱旁边清出了一个旧储藏间并把它给了他们。为此，他对老人充满着无尽的感激，因为公共卧舱实在是太恶心了，这么多人挤在一个房间里，想必住在那里不会是什么太愉快的经历。他只去过那里几次，光靠那里的气味就足以使他作呕。相比之下，就连与姐姐住一间卧室都比那要好得多。

进入房间后，他走近自己床边并捡起早上放在那里的书，找到他中断阅读的那一页并开始看，让姐姐去做她自己的事。这本书他已经读过很多遍了，讲的是关于星象和星座的东西，不过他还是喜欢重复阅读它。这是开头的几个月里斯坦叔公拿来让他振作起来的，它给了他很大的帮助。而且，他深爱着天象与星星。对头顶那片未知的广阔空间的好奇心来自于他前额上的那七颗星星，即使这让他在那些上流阶层中显得格格不入。他的姐姐总是爱拿他对天象学的兴趣开玩笑，不过他不在乎。这些都是有用的知识，特别是当他们在海上时。靠星象指引是让你知道自己正身处茫茫大海中何处的关键。

他看了一会书，全身心地集中在面前的文字上。接着他感觉到自己的床向一侧倾斜了一点点，姐姐在他身边躺下，脑袋搁在他的肩膀上。

“嘿，小弟弟。”她坏笑着说，尽管她知道他讨厌她起的这个小名。他在过去的一年里已经长得比她还要高了，但她依然坚持这么叫他。他朝她转了转眼珠，又继续去读他的书。他仍旧为先前的取笑感到恼火，不愿意理睬她。但当她开始一边怪腔怪调地叫着他的名字，一边用自己的肩膀推他的时候，他感到自己坚持不住了。他长叹一声，给书页做好记号，朝她转过头来，一条眉毛向上抬起。

“你想干嘛，梅宝？”他质问道，声音里有一丝恼怒。

“嗯，我在想，”她脸上带着兴奋慢慢说道。迪普开始担心起来，因为他知道这不会给他带来什么好结果。“你的衣服也都有点破旧了，对吧？而且你最近又长高了，那些裤子没有一条适合你的尺寸，它们都太短啦。所——以——我想在港口的时候你可以和我一起去裁缝那里？”她大声说，嘴巴咧得很宽。迪普一边却大声呻吟起来。

“噢，梅宝，得了吧。你知道我讨厌裁缝；他们总是拿针头在我身上戳来戳去的。我穿现在的衣服就很好嘛！”他坚持说。姐姐朝他射来一个无动于衷的眼神，显然不打算买他的账。他做了个鬼脸并低头看了看自己身上的衣服。好吧，也许它们确实有些旧了…又皱巴巴的…上面还有好多洞。但它们完全可以穿啊！可是她继续瞪着他，迪普不得不又做了个鬼脸，承认她，可能，确实说中了那么一点。

“来嘛，迪普。你的衣服看起来就像是从流浪汉那里偷来的一样，而且还不是干净体面的那种。如果你看起来就像是一个破烂水手，你要怎么才能找到一个好妻子？没有人喜欢破破烂烂的水手，迪普。没有人。”她强调说。突然，她笔直地坐起来，向下盯着他，眼睛瞪得大大的。“难道你不想有一天能够结婚吗？”

迪普叹息一声后也坐起来，把一只手插进头发里。

“梅宝，你知道我现在还没打算结婚，所以我不觉得你那些话会奏效。而且说实话，我看起来其实没你说的那么糟糕。不过如果你想的话，我可以和你一起去，顺便也给我自己弄些新衣服，好吗？我只要做几件衬衫和裤子就行了；我可不想再像上次那样，一口气买那么多。”他警告道，知道如果自己不明确一下数量的话，她很可能会给他做上十套衬衫和裤子。幸好他们还有父母留下的钱，不然他们可没法为梅宝想买的所有东西付钱。他们的房间里堆满了在岸上时她找到的许多琐屑的小物件和其他“必须得买”的物品。

她发出一声迫使他畏缩的代表快乐的尖叫，并开始兴奋地蹦跶起来。“耶！谢啦，迪普！我保证你不会后悔的，好吗？噢噢噢，这会很好玩的！”她大声说道，接着从他的床蹦到她自己的床上，去捣鼓她那些剩下来的边角废料了。他带着温情的无奈摇了摇头，再次躺下来，捡起他的书并翻到他被打断的那一页。梅宝有时候的确让人头疼，但如果让他来作选择的话，他依然更喜欢这样的她。她是他生命中的一抹亮彩，他仅剩的一样美好的事物。如果陪她去采购衣服能让她开心的话，他还是会去做的，尽管他对那种事不屑一顾。他愿意为她做任何事，仅仅是为了保持住她脸上的笑容。

所以迪普继续看他的书，让梅宝去做一切使她感兴趣的事。迪普不知道这令人舒适的沉默持续了多久，直到一记敲门声落在他们的房门上。一秒钟之后，门开了，他们的叔公出现在他们面前。

“噢！嘿，斯坦叔公！”梅宝啁啾道，朝老人咧开嘴笑着。斯坦回报以一个紧张的笑容，接着走进房间并从身后关上房门。当看着他们的时候，老人的表情十分严肃，这让迪普感到困惑。

“出什么事了？”迪普询问道，从床上慢慢坐起来。他眼角的余光瞥到梅宝也做了同样的事，她的眉毛因担忧而皱起。老人长叹一声并把一只手插进头发里，然后一屁股坐到房间里唯一的一把椅子上。迪普看着叔公眼睛里困倦的神情，不由得感觉到阵阵忧惧如洪水一般冲刷着他的全身。

“早些时候，我从放哨的那里得到了一些消息。一些坏消息。”斯坦顿了顿，小心地看了看他们。迪普想知道是什么样的坏消息，一边在心里担心起来。什么东西糟糕到能让他的叔公几乎是害怕了？紧张的沉默持续了一会，接着老人再次开口。“今天大概是中午的时候，我们的观察者从右舷一侧捕捉到了海盗船的踪影。

一旦理解了那些话，迪普的血液都凝固了，恐惧紧紧地攫住他的心脏。他模模糊糊地听见姐姐轻轻地倒吸了一口气，他又惊又惧地朝她转过脸来。好吧，至少这解释了为什么他会从斯坦的表情里读出害怕，他虚弱地想。

“海盗？”等恐惧稍微消退了一些，他悄声说道。“那不是…不会是他吧，是吗？”他质问道，迫切地想知道答案。叔公摇了摇头，一颗巨石仿佛从他的心头卸下来。

“不。不这么想。放哨的说那条船的旗帜颜色不一样。”老人解释说。迪普从眼角看到姐姐的脸上又恢复了些许血色，显然她的体内涌动着相同的欣慰感。不过，她看起来还是不太好。

“那你知道这是谁的船吗？”梅宝轻声问道，一边把她的身体蜷曲成一个小小的球，这让他产生了一股冲动，想要过去安慰她，他讨厌看到如此脆弱的她。可是迪普转而面对叔公，带着疑惑看着一种阴暗而迷茫的神情笼罩在他的叔公的脸上，接着又涂上一层毫无感情作为掩饰。

“我有一个主意，但还不能确定下来。我只是觉得孩子你们也许会想知道，所以万一你们从海平面上看到什么船的时候还不至于太惊慌。不过我们再过几天就要抵达港口了，要是运气足够好的话，我们可能会错过他们。”他们的叔公安慰道，尽管迪普依然可以从他的眼睛里看到忧虑。迪普不知道该怎样回答他的话，只好点了点头，梅宝也是。斯坦又多看了他们几秒钟，然后点点头作为回应。

“好吧。呃，睡得好点。早上我会来给你们布置日常任务。”老人简练地说。接着他不自然地站起来并退出了房间，留下一个长长的大衣在身后飘荡的背影。

迪普长长地叹息一声，后背倚靠在床头板上。距离他们上次遇到一条海盗船已经过去了很久，但那给他们留下的阴影从来都没有消退过。特别是对梅宝来说。他俯过身，看到女孩正把自己卷成球状，她的胳膊和脑袋都消失在她的裙子里。这一景象使他的心猛然揪紧，他从床上爬起来坐到她身边。

“嘿，梅宝…振作一点，这也没有那么糟糕啊。斯坦叔公说不是那个人，所以我们一定会没事的。没必要为这些子虚乌有的事担心，好吗？”他安慰她说，一边动作轻柔地把一只手放在她颤抖着的后背上。他又多等了一会，没有回答，他越发担心起来，因而继续着他的安抚。

“嘿，往好的方面想想，我们马上就要到港口了！我们会到裁缝那里去弄几件新衣裳，还记得吗？而且我相当肯定那里会有许多英俊的水手等着要和你调情呢。”他鼓舞道，希望这能让她振作起来。她看起来这么脆弱，这么害怕，这简直要让他发疯。这不能怪她，但他真的很讨厌这样子。时间一点点过去，她依然没有回复，他的心沉了下去。当他几乎快放弃希望时，她从裙子的一角抬起头来看着他，张大的眼睛水汪汪的。

“我——我想是吧…”她吸了吸鼻子，试着给他一个无力的微笑，但却失败了。他以微笑作为回应，尽管她那忧伤的眼睛使他的心都碎了。他用两条手臂环抱住她并把她拉向自己这一边。

“别担心，梅宝。一切都会好起来的。我不会让任何人伤害你，好吗？不会再这样了。”他轻声做着承诺，知道他永远都不会再辜负她了。他会保护她，即使这意味着要付出他的生命。他感觉到她慢慢点了点头，仍然轻微地颤抖着。他保持了一阵子姿势，任由姐姐把自己当靠背。最后他起身回到他的床上。他考虑了一下要不要整晚都陪在她身边，就像他在他们父母死后一个月所做的那样，但最后他还是决定不这么做为好。这对他们来说不太合适，而且只会变得很怪异。

“晚安，梅宝。”他把房间里的灯关掉并对那一头悄声说，让室内陷入一片黑暗。

“晚安，迪普。”他的姐姐轻轻地回答说，声音异常安静。他努力试着不去被内心的忧虑吞噬，但那太难了。她是他的双胞胎；他总是得替她担忧。特别是当海盗成了担心的首要目标时。

过了一会，他发现睡眠似乎在有意逃避着他，他的大脑里装满着一个又一个的忧念。甚至就连他的姐姐都睡着了，他还是没法入睡。他晚上一直睡得不太好，今天他的状态更差。

和海盗打交道从来都不是什么开玩笑的事情。在过去的一年里，他们只和这些糟糕透顶的怪物遇到过三次，每次的经历都相当不愉快。但斯坦叔公每次都会找到办法以智取胜，使他们得以全身而退，然而每一次相遇都会让他在以后的几个晚上独自颤抖不停，而他的姐姐几乎要被击垮。他曾幻想着不会再有海盗来了，因为距离上次他们与海盗交手已经过去了四个多月。也许他们的运气终于要花完了。

当睡眠终于把他拖拽入深渊时，他梦到了大火，烧焦的血肉，还有刀刃上的锋利光芒。

这天晚上，不消说，他没怎么睡好。


	2. A Day on Shore 稍事休息

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们好！显然，如果你们看到这里，那就说明你们已经决定要继续阅读这个故事了。嗯，或者你是那只到处乱爬的猫咪。不管怎样，你们都很棒！
> 
> 哇哦，我为它产生的反响感到惊讶，至少在ao3上是这样。一天超过30个kudo！而且你们留下的评论也很赞。我非常感谢那些花时间阅读并给上一章写评论的人们，这对我意义重大。
> 
> 现在来谈点我昨天忘记说的事情。这个故事并没有经过校对。你们看到的所有失误都是我一个人造成的。如果你看到了什么错，欢迎告诉我。我一遍遍地读那些已经完成的部分（没错，完美主义者）但我还是会错过一些小细节上的差错。所以有什么问题，尽管提出来，尤其是当你发现了一个用错了地方的词儿的时候。因为这个故事是我半夜里用iPod写的，而且我的自动纠错功能也不是一直都开着。我想说的第二件事情是，我正计划着从第四章之后，每周定时更新这篇故事。大致上来说，我应该会在明天上传第三章，然后过几天等星期日再上传第四章，后面就是每周日一次更新，因为这对我来说是最轻松的。只是声明一下，以防有人会以为我以后都是日更。我只是想尽可能快地把前几章弄出来，因为它们之间的关系都很紧密。
> 
> 好了，该讲的都讲完了，终于可以开始正片了！先警告一下，这一章是全篇最长的一部分。它有9，700个单词，而其他章节都只有4，000-5，000个单词。只是让你们知道一下。
> 
> 请一定要留下评论！只有知道人们确实在享受这个故事才能让我放心。所以如果你有时间，我欢迎你留下的任何东西:-)

海盗出现之后，迪普的生活就发生了翻天覆地的可怕变化。在茫茫大海中央，没有什么东西能在一条船上保密多久，因而所有人都很快知道了这件事。每个人都在谈论，不过他们知道派恩斯船长不喜欢闲言碎语，所以这些谈话都只能在私下里进行。

可这并没能阻止迪普听见他们的窃窃私语，那些对海盗船属于哪位船长的猜测的讨论。其他人听起来似乎不怎么担心，这然而就像一块阴霾盘旋在他心头，挥之不去。他们认为斯坦是一个顽强的斗士，之前每一次他们都能借此击退敌人的来袭，这次也不会例外。只有他变得不那么确定，再加上姐姐令人担忧的状况，他内心的不适一时竟难以消褪。

尽管如此，日常工作还是照常进行。每天早晨，当第一抹曙光冲破海平面的时候，他和梅宝就从床上爬起来，帮助其他船员为新一天的航行工作做好准备。他会帮着把船帆升起来或是擦甲板，或是做一些其他临时的小任务。迪普别无他法，只能在极度不安的状况下不停地干活。只要他停下来一秒钟，斯坦的嘴里就会立刻冒出许多难听的话。

每当这种时候，他都会格外厌恶自己此刻正身处于大洋深处的处境。这样一来，如果遭到海盗的突然袭击，他们将无处可逃。无处可藏。试着假装一切都很正常对他来说根本没用。关于海盗来袭的消息已经使他的生活迅速发生了翻天覆地的变化，而且他还得装作他什么事都没有的样子。

不过，过去几天里发生的最糟的事还要属梅宝闷闷不乐的样子。他看着她抱住自己，看着她变得恐慌而惊惧。她尽可能不让其他船员看到她这样的一面，但在迪普身边她会放下所有的戒备，让他知道自己有多么心烦意乱。他只希望自己知道该怎么帮她，该怎么消除所有使她痛苦的事物。

唯一的好消息是他们很快就要到达港口了。他很高兴。至少在岸上他可以找些东西让自己分心。尽管他和姐姐已经说好了要去买衣服，但那结束之后他还可以到书店里去转转。他觉得那应该会是一样不错的消遣。梅宝喜欢待在岸上，观赏那儿的风景。希望在港口待上一阵子能让她振作起来。

不过那是晚些时候的事情了。现在，他正坐在艉楼甲板的舷侧，用一双不信任的眼睛盯着远处的海平面。尽管陆地的港口已经出现在他的视线内，他还是不太放心。要知道，有时候海盗们也会袭击作为港口的小镇。他们一旦找到机会就会毫不犹豫地出手。海盗是真正的人中败类，他们为了钱可以做任何事。他很久以前就明白这一点了。

迪普身体里的每一个细胞都深深地厌恶海盗。小时候，他总是听到关于海盗的故事，他们血淋淋的战绩与肮脏不堪的生活都使他瑟瑟发抖。接下来，在发生了那些事情之后…海盗变成了更加令人恐惧、令人憎恶的存在。他远眺着海平面，紧紧咬住牙关，恐惧和厌恶的泡泡在他的肠子里不停地翻滚。

他不知道过去了多久，随着恐惧在体内涌动，那些想法也渐渐变得越来越幽暗。接着，一个大声叫着他名字的女性的声音打断了那一连串的想法。那个声音让他无法克制地高兴起来，而一些担忧也随之褪去。他转身朝红头发女人轻轻（还有些紧张地）挥了挥手。尽管四处都流传着一些关于女人不能随船出航的谣言迷信，他的叔公还是聘用了她。她是一位绝佳的舵手——或者应该说是女舵手？——并且斯坦曾经做出过声明，他从未后悔过那么多年前在爱尔兰让她上船。

“嘿，温蒂。”他出声喊道，站起来直面着她。当他第一次上这条船来的时候，他曾对她有过短暂的迷恋，但知道她只把他当朋友看之后，那种感情便消退了。当看着她的时候，他还是会感到内心受到一股小小的牵引，尽管不像原来那么激烈，但它还是在那里。那个时候她甚至会主动去帮助他摆脱失去父母的痛苦；以至于后来摆脱被她拒绝的事实也成了一件痛苦的事。

女人朝他咧嘴笑笑，来到他身边并轻轻捶了一下他的肩膀，这是她打招呼的方式。他也笑笑作为回应，发现只要有她在，他的神经很快就会平复下来。她总是能对他产生这种奇异的效果，她冷静的个性能安抚他的神经，使一切看起来都变得那么简单。他刚刚到这儿来的时候，她就成功让他摆脱了死去不久的父母在心里留下的伤疤。这也是他喜欢她的一部分原因。

“嘿。要上岸了，激动吗？老天，我简直都快等不及了。我已经很久没有好好活动一下腿脚啦。”她把后背倚在船栏上并朝他笑笑，说道。他报之以微笑并点头作答。

“我明白。那感觉就好像几百年没碰过陆地似的。梅宝一直因为一些使她着迷的水手而兴奋个不停。”他说着，一边试图模仿温蒂颇有气势的站姿，但还是失败了。他的话让她大笑起来，他全身微微紧绷的肌肉也不由得稍稍放松了些。

“是啊，梅宝看起来就像是容易受那种东西感染而兴奋起来的人。那你呢？你打算上岸之后干点什么？”她低头朝他微笑并说。他的脸立刻急剧升温，那是因为她的笑容正在作祟。内向让他永远都难以承受来自他红发朋友过多的关注。

“呃，我和梅宝说好了要去买些新衣服。梅宝的主意，不关我事。在那之后我可能会找家书店，看看有没有什么新书。”他耸耸肩，为这个毫无亮点的计划感到有些尴尬，一只手紧张地摩挲着脖颈的背面。

“老兄，那听起来简直无聊透顶啊。”温蒂大笑着轻轻摇头。这话让他红透了脸，阵阵难堪犹如洪水般涌遍全身。可当他正准备为自己辩护时，她却继续说了下去。“嘿，知道吗？其实你可以和我们几个弟兄一起找个小酒馆玩玩。那可比逛逛街买买书和衣服要有劲得多呢。”她说道，轻轻推推他一侧的肩膀。迪普瞪大了眼睛看着她，先前的难为情瞬间消失得无影无踪。他的大脑在理解那些句子之后已经彻底停止了工作。她是在…约他出去吗？是的，他心里非常清楚这只不过是在尽朋友之谊，而且这不是一个两人约会，但这听起来还是很棒。就算他已经放弃了对她的追求，有她作为陪伴依然是一种荣幸。在这儿，她可是为数不多愿意陪他消磨时间的人之一。不过，他还是觉得有些不妥…

“但是…但是我年龄还没到。”他结结巴巴地说。叔公要是知道他到酒馆里的话去一定会杀了他的。一想到这一点，他的心便沉了下去。可温蒂却向他抬起一根眉毛。

“那又怎样？别这么没劲，老兄。你都快十七了，是不是？你当然随时都可以去酒馆。我的意思是说，没人会强迫你喝酒或什么的，只是我们几个一起找点乐子而已。你该不会连这个都受不了吧？”她低头朝他露出一个坏笑。迪普谨慎地考虑着温蒂的建议。他的心跳开始变得非常厉害。既然这样的话，也许他能稍微抽点空出去走走…只要他不碰酒，他的叔公也许就不会发火了，对吧？而且他还可以暂时把关于海盗的事情抛到脑后。再说还有温蒂。因此，尽管仍然心存顾虑，他还是带着兴奋点了点头。温蒂咧开一个大大的笑容，并把一只手拍在他的肩膀上。

“好极了！话说回来，派恩斯船长又要叫我掌舵，我还是赶紧去做的好。明天傍晚的时候和我碰头，然后一起去酒馆，行吗？”她问道，迪普点头以应。她于是又一次低下头，看着他笑了一下，接着把自己推离船栏边，朝舵轮慢悠悠地晃过去。他目送她离开。即使他知道这样是不对的，他的心跳还是不小心漏掉了好几拍。就在他正准备把头别过去盯着海面的时候，温蒂再次出声叫他。

“噢，对了迪普！”他眨了眨眼睛，带着因困惑而蹙起的眉毛转过来，重新和她四目相对。“别担心那些海盗，好吗？我知道那些传闻把你吓得不轻。只要一有人提到他们，你看起来就很紧张。你要知道，他们很可能连靠都不会靠近我们。就算他们真的想踏上这条船，你叔公也一定会把他们打得哭爹喊娘的。我跟着他干了这么多年，从没见过哪个海盗能近得了他身。所以，别太担心了，好吗？”她试着消除他的疑虑，一双含笑的翠绿色眼睛里充满了对他深深的同情。他嗓子发干，一时竟说不出话来，只能对她点点头。她最后一次朝他笑笑，离开之前又转身冲他挥挥手。迪普盯着她的背影看了半天，最后还是回头继续望着大海出神。他的心头仿佛萦绕着千万个索结。他一面思考着温蒂刚才的话，一面慢慢地坐下来。

他知道她说的没错。斯坦有着丰富的打斗经验，因此他的确可以称得上是一位令敌人望而生畏的战士。有一段时间，他甚至以为叔公曾是海军的一员。可即便如此，不安之感依然如影随形。毕竟他的叔公已经年轻不再，而且海盗们也变得越来越狡猾。只要走错一步棋…他立刻摇摇头，在这一想法来得及补全之前把它及时甩出脑海。不。他不能这么想。他们一定会平安无事的，就像温蒂刚刚说的那样。也许他们那看起来破破烂烂、苟延残喘般地运行着的船只足以使海盗们望而却步。总之，没什么值得担心的。他更应该往好的方面想想，比如说他们马上就要登岸了，再比如说他就要和温蒂他们出去一起嗨了，再比如很多其他事情。他可不能让海盗搅乱他的全部生活。

因此，他继续坐在那里，看着太阳在天空的两极中间慢慢划出一道轨迹。他竭力不去想那些海盗，而仅仅是单纯地盯住几万英尺之上那片浩瀚的苍穹。当开始渐渐的夕阳映照出美丽的海水时，开饭的铃声却不合时宜地响了起来。迪普带着不舍最后瞥了一眼远方的落日，接着站起身来，穿过甲板朝食堂走去。虽然他很想留下来欣赏星星在夜空中闪烁的迷人景象，但与之相比显然进食更为重要。

到食堂的路并不长，很快他便在姐姐身旁坐定，朝那安静得异乎寻常的女孩露出略显疲惫的笑容。尽管没有任何回应的迹象让他毫不惊讶，他的心还是往下一沉。自从那个晚上，叔公向他们宣布了那个可怕的消息之后，她就一直这样无精打采的，她昔日的活力也消失得无影无踪。即便她现在的状况比起开头那几个月要好些，他对此依然束手无策。

这幅情景简直像在无时无刻提醒着他：他的双胞胎比他更加有理由憎恶海盗的存在。在经历过那次事件后，他们两个人都毫无疑问地对他们产生了这种痛恨…尤其是她。所以他从不为此责怪她。他真切地希望自己能以任何方式帮到她，可现实总是给他当头一棒。保护姐姐应当是他的职责，但他没能做到。而现在的他甚至都没法让她感觉好上一点，挫败感让他觉得自己是个彻头彻尾的废物。

把那些内疚的想法抛在脑后，他告诉梅宝自己一天里看见的各种奇形怪状的云朵还有早些时候经过船边的海豚群，尽他最大的努力想让她振作起来。片刻之后，他再次尝试发起关于即将抵达的港口的话题，但同样收效甚微。他无奈地看着她。希望明天到了港口她能变得开心一点。梅宝一直都很喜欢有机会能到岸上走走，因为他们借此得以从海上牢笼中被解放出来。这对她来说简直就像一次冒险。要是明天她还是没能打起精神…他就只好向上天祈祷了。希望她至少能在岸上度过一段愉快的时光。

吃完晚饭后，梅宝跟着他一道起身离开，回到他们自己的房间里为熄灯睡觉做准备。他努力强迫自己不去安慰姐姐，而是照例看了会儿书，她则忙着做睡前准备。如果她不想打破惯例，那他也没必要这么做。尽管如此，没有她的轻声哼唱和喋喋不休的话还是让他感到相当不适。不管哪一次发生这种情况都令人难以忍受。

睡眠一如前一天姗姗来迟，但最终他还是向它屈服了。接着，相同的噩梦有如灾祸缠身一般恶狠狠地降临。

漫天大火。遍地的死人。刀尖上的那一抹寒光。

无法逃脱。

～XoxoxoxoxoxoX～

第二天一大早迪普就醒了。他揉着眼睛，轻轻呻吟了几声。昨晚的噩梦依然使他精疲力竭，不过他已经渐渐开始习惯了。他扭头看向同样醒来的双胞胎，并给她送去一个试探性的微笑。她虚弱地报之以笑，然后笨手笨脚地下了床，准备开始新一天的生活。他一下子仿佛又看到了希望。那个笑容比前几天他得到的回应加起来还要多，也许今天她感觉好多了。她情绪低落的状况从来没有持续过确定的时间。有时候是好几天，有时候她则要花上好几周才能彻底从阴影里走出来。他希望这次也不会延续太久。一整天愉快的岸上观光是梅宝应得的。当然，他不想看见她强装笑颜的样子，那样最终只会使她崩溃，那可会比现在的情况要棘手多了。

“嘿梅斯，你准备好了吗？”他一边起床找衣服穿一边问道。梅宝却心不在焉地抓着自己的衬裙，耸耸肩，拒绝给出进一步的回答。迪普把脸转过去好让她穿衣服，一边努力不让自己叹息。大概也就这样了吧，他郁闷地想道。

迅速换完衣服之后，他们准备去吃早饭。出发前他从衣橱深处藏着的的行李箱里取出一些金子，估摸着五十块应该足够支付衣服和其他要买的所有东西，便把金子都放进背包里的钱袋内。随后他跟着梅宝离开房间到食堂去。

早点和前几天一样寡淡无味，不过大家都兴奋极了。一直到苏斯过来跟他们讲话的时候，他的双胞胎才稍稍变得开心了点，大块头男人开的玩笑甚至让梅宝笑出了声。这让他连到甲板上去干活的时候脸上都挂着欣慰的笑容。

他们像往常一样做起了单调乏味的工作，但空气里弥漫着的那股兴奋劲儿几乎可以直接伸出舌头尝到。自从他们在一片遥远的陆地上弄到许多珍贵香料后，已经在海上漂泊了好几周，所有人都对即将登岸的消息激动不已。尽管心里还有太多值得担忧的东西——不仅是他姐姐的状况，还有海盗——他依然产生了同样的兴奋感。就连梅宝也受到了感染，因为他注意到随着港口离他们越来越近，她眼睛里久未散去的沉闷之色也渐渐减少，这不由得使他感到更加轻松。

当他们终于在码头边停靠的时候已经是中午了。看着船锚一点点沉入水中，船员中爆发出一阵欢呼声。迪普站在姐姐身旁，等人把跳板放下来好让他们下去，他的内心因为激动而颤抖着。甚至，他看到，就连梅宝的笑容也在逐渐加宽。最后，跳板终于给完全放下来了，他们立刻走上了码头。他用肩膀轻柔地顶顶她，朝她露出一个犹豫的笑容。她同样犹豫了一下，最后终于咧开嘴笑着回应了他。虽然她的眼睛里还残存着一丝不安，但这已经比今天早上好了很多。他甚至开始相信，也许这趟旅程不会变得像他担心的那样糟糕。也许他们根本就不会碰上什么海盗。也许一切都会好起来的。也许。

事实上，他们几个月前也曾在这个码头停靠过。如果他没记错的话，这个城镇规模应该相当大，而且在它充满闹哄哄生机的街道里漫步是一件十分有趣的事情。这里不像斯坦带他们去的那些中立港口，不但弥漫着一股恐怖可疑的气氛，而且到处都可见暴力斗殴与犯罪事件。这里才真正算得上是一个镇子，每个居民都努力过着诚实而富足的生活。

很快剩下的船员也都一个接一个地下了船，几个月以来第一次和他们一道享受着这脚底下陆地的感觉，产生的宽慰感不禁使他微笑起来。他们接着向前行进，团体成员之间涌动着的高昂兴致显然同样使她振奋，脸上畏畏缩缩的笑容也变得一点点明亮起来。这一情景简直就像从他的心头卸下千斤重担，因为他知道就算她仍未完全恢复，最艰难的时期也已经过去了。至少她能够开开心心地玩一天，他乐观地想道。只要她喜欢，他甚至会陪她去购物呢。

当脚底的码头木板终于变成坚硬的鹅卵石地砖后，梅宝开始打起转儿来，并发出一声小小的、快乐的声音。她转过身来，朝他略显僵硬地笑着。

“那么弟弟，准备好到裁缝铺里待上一会了吗？”她的笑容转变成一个更加自然的坏笑，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒。迪普可不想毁了她的好心情（尽管他有点想问她是否确实感觉好点了），只好装作痛苦呻吟的样子，但又接着朝她傻笑起来。如果她此刻所表现出来的都是真的，那他就更没必要让她回忆起前几天的抑郁状态。

“什么时候都行，老姐。”他像小时候那样伸出一条手臂等她来接，同时回答说。她咯咯笑起来，接着抓住他的手，几乎是拽着他穿过大街小巷，开始寻找一家裁缝铺的踪影。刚开始他吓了一跳，然后才发出一声大笑，任由脸上带着灿烂笑容的她在附近站着的其他水手之间晃悠，并用眼睛搜索任何一家可以进入的店铺。喔，她这幅无忧无虑的样子是多么讨他喜欢。不管什么时候她陷入了情绪低落的状态，或者那种状态持续了多久，他总会异常想念这样的她。

就在他们漫无目的地到处乱逛时，迪普趁机观察了一下四周的事物，不时看看那些与他们擦肩而过并且正在发出大笑声的水手，还有各式各样由明亮温暖的色调和严重风化的招牌组成的店铺门面。这场面使一阵令人眩晕的窃喜涌上他的心头，不禁咧开嘴笑了起来。能和姐姐一起来港口玩真是太好了。这简直像极了一场充满着奇妙构想与迷人魅力的探险。新奇的人，新奇的地方，就连那些在阴暗小巷里偷偷摸摸地进行非法秘密集会的家伙们也让他感到好奇。他喜欢这种感觉，而且他很高兴他能站在这里享受这一切。终于得以暂时摆脱那些忧虑之念让他无比感激。

当他们终于找到一家裁缝店后，姐姐先是在一旁颇为激动地倒抽了一口气，而迪普却心不在焉地想着店主人最好在他们来得及离港之前把衣服全部做好。他知道有些衣服的制作需要花费相当一部分时间，不过他们要的只是几套简单的衣服，所以他希望那不用花太久就能搞定。如果不行的话，他们很可能得指望邮寄渠道了，但那也许要经过好几周甚至好几个月才能送到他们手里。或者从已经做好的里面挑一些看起来不错的，再改成他们的尺寸也不是不行。虽然，这样赶制出来的衣服穿起来确实没有定制装那么合身。

姐姐立即以她最快的速度把他拽向店铺。她带着微笑推开店门，将里面码得整整齐齐的各种衣服面料尽收眼底。从孩提时代起，梅宝就对剪裁和缝补服装有着异乎寻常的热爱，一有机会就拉着他们的父母到裁缝那里去。以前在家里的时候，她甚至在自己房间里攒了大堆大堆的布料。父母死后，她不再过于热衷缝织衣物，但还是没能改掉她喜欢逛那些布料和编织用线的习惯，正如她现在在做的那样。毕竟，她对自己衣服的用料可是向来都力求完美。他看着此刻全神贯注的她，忍不住轻声咯咯地笑起来。不过下一秒，那位大概就是店主的女裁缝便凑了过来，问他们想要点什么。他脸上挂着一个愉快的微笑，转过身来告诉她说自己要做三套棉质衬衫和裤子，而他姐姐则需要三条工作裙。

在她把他带往测量区前，他问她能不能在几天之内做好衣服。她皱皱眉并说也许她可以做完他的衣裤，但梅宝的裙子可能就没那么快了。他咬咬嘴唇，同样皱起眉毛，只好询问姐姐的想法。梅宝看起来若有所思，一边把脑袋歪向一侧。

“嗯…那你至少能赶出一条裙子来吗？”她问道。女裁缝再次皱眉，但还是点了点头，并说如果他们同意支付额外的赶工费，她应该可以做到。梅宝露出了胜利的笑容，似乎毫不在意那些附加费用，只要她能拿到自己的裙子就行。

“好的！当然没问题。这样一来，你只需要把其余两条做好的裙子送到邮船上就行啦。”她带着大大的微笑宣布说，接着她便转回去和那女裁缝讨论哪种颜色的布料最适合她，以及她对衣服编织样式的种种要求。迪普为年长的女人感到有些抱歉，因为他的双胞胎一旦变成这样就很难停下来。她对自己服装的态度可是相当严肃认真的。

趁姐姐忙着和那女人讲话，裁缝的一位助手把他带去测量身形。那个年轻的女孩一边记录下数据，一边朝他亲切地微笑着。整个过程其实都挺尴尬的，因为他必须得脱掉一部分衣服才能让结果更准确。最后好不容易折腾完了，他才赶紧把衣服和裤子都穿上。

他正把衬衫拉过头顶的时候，姐姐突然大大地、兴奋地倒吸了一口气。转过身来之后，他得花好大劲才能克制住不发出抗议般的呻吟，因为她手臂上正搭着一片织物，而她的眼睛里燃烧着过分的热情和喜悦。看来，她似乎是趁他量身围的时候把目光从布料移到了店里的其他半成品上。

“喔，迪普，快看这个！你不觉得它正好和你很配吗？”女孩的眼睛随着她脸上笑容的增大简直像在闪闪发光。可迪普却努力着不想冲它做鬼脸。

这件衣服本身并不难看。事实上，和姐姐为他挑出来的其他衣服相比，这其实已经算是很正常的一件了。纯白色的底子加上袖子和领口的蓝色刺绣，小小荷叶边如同一阵阵迷你波浪盘绕而下。让他感到难以接受的，是这件衬衫左胸处绣着的一块图案。

“说真的，梅宝？一棵松树？”他说着，走过去仔细观察起那东西。他摸了摸它，不得不承认那面料确实相当柔软。而且从近处看，它其实并没有他开始想的那么花哨。松树的图案是有些夸张，但那并不影响整体的美观大方。梅宝转了转她的眼珠，不幸没有逃过他的眼睛。

“为什么不？我们可是'松树'一家子啊！这很适合嘛！”她说完便冲他傻傻一笑。“而且你喜欢蓝色，不是吗？再说了，这件衣服绝对不会比重新另做一件花的时间更久。这样一来大家都满意，老弟。”

好吧，既然她这么说了…他只好叹了口气并无奈地摇摇头，然后耸耸肩表示同意。虽然水手通常都不会穿带刺绣的衣服，不过这件衣服也还说得过去。如果被一些船员看到了一定会拿这个开他玩笑的，但要是他趁他们不注意的时候穿的话…大概能行得通。而且只要姐姐喜欢，那他就没法说不。在这方面，他对姐姐有着毫无保留的信任。

梅宝高兴起来，把它交给女裁缝后紧接着又去看店里的其他半成品衣物。尽管梅宝比起预先做好的衣服还是更喜欢量身定制的，可在时间紧迫的情况下，为了有更多的裙子穿，她依然会破格优先考虑前者。她转了一圈，没找到什么感兴趣的东西，只好耸了耸肩，重又折回去寻找最适合他们的布料。她念叨了几句话，迪普没听清，最后决定还是退回到店深处等她弄完为好，不想过分流露自己的不适感。他觉得自己大概永远都没法明白姐姐对服装的痴狂，但他绝对不会因为这而硬逼她早早离开。

总算看完所有的布料和编织线后，她才去测量身形。助手用一片帘子把她整个人都遮起来，这样就没人能看见她身上穿的内衣了。她花的时间比他还久一些。她从隔间里出来后，女裁缝让他试穿一下那件衬衫，好让她把尺寸修改一下。他乖乖地脱下身上的衣服，换上缝有松树图案的衬衫。衣服穿在他身上略显肥大，他只好不耐烦地让那个女人戳来戳去，还把一些可怕的大头针钉在离皮肤不远处。当她终于放开他时，他做了个小小的鬼脸，并且不停地摩擦双臂，试图消掉那些凸起的鸡皮疙瘩。

女裁缝礼貌地笑了笑并通知他们今天晚些时候来取他的衣服，剩下的则要两天后才能来拿。微笑着谢过她后，他们迅速离开了那家店。

迪普舒心地叹了口气，很高兴能重新回到街上。尽管他宣称他不讨厌上街购物，但那过程确实相当漫长且烦人，特别是当他的姐姐沉迷于其中的时候。他的叹气声反倒把她给逗乐了。她同样喷出一口气。

“那其实也没这么糟吧，小迪酱？”她用肩膀顶顶他，边走边调戏道。迪普转了转眼珠，掩藏起脸上笑容的同时用力顶回去。

“不像其他有些时候那么糟。我是说，至少这次你没把女裁缝弄得够呛。”他回击。梅宝装出一幅受到冒犯的样子，颇为戏剧性地把一只手放在心口上。

“说真的，迪普，你让我很受伤。对服装制作有着强烈意见真是我的错吗？而且再说了，那些裁缝似乎从来都不介意。”她吸吸鼻子以增加戏剧效果。迪普朝她抬抬眉毛，同时带她向右转入一条不那么拥挤的小巷。

“梅宝，有一次你让一个女人号啕大哭，只因她没法满足你所有的无理要求。”他提醒她说，那段童年时的记忆仍栩栩如生，那个裁缝学徒努力想要遵照他姐姐的所有指示去做，但最终还是被弄哭了。梅宝撅起嘴并朝他吐出舌头。

“那女人不能满足那些简单的要求又不是我的错嘛。那时我只有十二岁，而且后来我也向她道过歉了啊。”

迪普笑着摇了摇头，又一次拿肩膀顶顶她。她也笑了，然后转回去看着经过的商店，不时地发出惊叹声。迪普跟着她走进一家家店铺，并对那些她想买的东西发表评论。通常在这种时候，他的姐姐都已经抛下他去和路边的英俊男人们调情了，而他则去做自己的事。不过，今天他们谁都不太想和彼此分开。迪普当然是不会离开刚经历过情绪低谷的姐姐的，而他觉得她还心有余悸。不过他毫不介意，因为和自己的胞姊一起逛街其实并不是一件有多坏的事。

走了一会，迪普在一条小巷子里看见一家书店，兴奋瞬间填满全身。店面上陈列着大量崭新的书籍，他已经迫不及待地想要翻阅它们了，看看里面都讲了些什么知识。可他转过身刚想问她，她就用一个表示没法拒绝的笑容阻止了他。

“让我猜猜，你是想进去？”她边说边移动了一下身体重心，好让手里的石猪雕塑不至于滑落下来。他局促不安地笑了一下，让梅宝无奈地叹息一声。

“好啦，迪普。当然可以。考虑到你刚才陪我去买了衣服，我甚至都不会抱怨一声呢。”她说完便向那破烂不堪的店铺走去。迪普微笑着跟上，因为终于能满足愿望而暗暗窃喜。

自从儿时家庭教师教会他识字起，迪普一直都非常喜欢看书。随着年龄的一点一点增长，他几乎读遍了所有他能找到的书。悬疑小说，戏剧，还有他读得最多的研究性学术书籍。以前在家里的时候，他会花大量时间躲在他母亲的图书室内如饥似渴地翻阅书籍。家里人都不太能理解他对阅读的痴狂，就连他自己都说不上来为什么。他只是单纯地喜欢学习新的知识，喜欢去探索书中描述的那些奇妙世界。可是他们根本无法理解这些东西。

但是现在，在这个又老又旧的书店里，被堆得像小山似的书包围着…他第一次觉得自己安全了。手指轻轻拂过各种大开本的皮质书脊，所有的担忧与害怕都顷刻间消散。有了书，谁还在乎什么海盗？他甚至都没注意到姐姐正用一种宠溺且着迷的表情盯着他。

他徘徊在走廊间，不时取下一本书读上几行，接着不是放回去就是把它加进待买行列之中。他忘我地在小小书店的走廊里四处探索。一直到最后姐姐终于忍不住走过来，几乎是恳求他离开这里。她说她试着宽容一点，但他们真的已经待的够久的了。迪普叹了口气，还是服从了。他还想继续在这里看看，让她去干自己的事，但他没法丢下姐姐一个人。而且不管怎么说，姐姐总是首要的，他不能因为一己之私而把她丢下。因此，尽管怀着一丝丝后悔造成的痛苦，他还是抱起那一大堆书，把它们拿到柜台前面。那些书非常沉，不过替他的叔公搬了一年箱子之后，他瘦弱的身体上已经锻炼出了足够强健的肌肉可以把它们轻轻松松地拎起来。

在柜台前，迪普为那些书付了钱，并询问店员是否可以把书送到叔公停在码头的船上。店员回答说当然可以，然后又收了一笔附加费用，不过迪普完全不在意那种事情。他微笑着把金块递过去，然后便离开了柜台，为自己弄到了足够支撑他度过接下一趟漫长旅途的消遣读物而高兴。他一面朝姐姐走去，一面对着她恼怒的面容射去又一个局促不安的微笑，替她拉开门。

“可算是弄完了！还以为你接下来几天都要在这里耗着呢。”她轻轻地摇着头说。“还好我们脱身了。现在你想干吗，老弟？”梅宝问他，一边戳戳他的手臂。迪普想了一会儿，然后注意到太阳已经往西挪动了一大截。从它的位置来判断大概是晚上五六点，正好该去拿那件衣服了。他告诉梅宝，后者点了点头。

“你是对的。我们去取你那件漂亮的新衣服。”

两个人一起折回到小镇街上，试图回忆起裁缝店的位置。他们花了比预料中久一点点的时间找到了那里，当他们走进去的时候，太阳已经开始西沉。

女裁缝朝他们打了招呼，接着来到模型架子边向他展示剪裁好的衬衫。她让他把衣服脱掉好再修改一下，他虽然有些不太情愿，但还是照着做了。他心里暗暗希望衣服能合身，否则他还得被针戳着戳那的。

所幸改过的衬衫大小刚刚好，因为女裁缝把过长的下摆给缝了起来。他谢过那位女人，刚要换回原来的衣服时却被梅宝拦下了。

“啧啧啧，不行，老弟。那件衣服又破又脏，简直让人不敢相信。你穿这件新衣服就行了。”她命令说，朝迪普手里的织物皱皱眉头。他张开嘴想要反抗，但最后还是认为这么做不值得。他的姐姐是对的；他的旧衬衫确实破烂不堪。

然后他们离开了裁缝店，此时夜色已然降临在外面的街道上。一盏盏油灯亮了起来，人们要么急着回家，要么找一家旅馆过夜。迪普看着这景象想，也许他们该回到船上睡觉去了，而商店很快也将陆续关门。可是他总为自己好像忘记了什么事情而感到困扰。一些他想在岸上做的事情，一些非常重要的事情。像是…哦。哦。哦天哪。像是温蒂。像是他们约好了今天晚上要一起去酒馆。像是他在对姐姐的担忧与满心期望中彻底忘记了的一件事。

这真是太棒了。第一次和温蒂他们一起出去玩的机会就这么被他忘记了。他又气又恼，用力地拍了一下自己的前额。

“嘿，迪普，发生什么了？”他听见梅宝问道，片刻之后她又把一只手搭在他的肩膀上。他抬起头，用一双迷茫的眼睛和她对视。

“哎呦，我忘记了！昨天吃晚饭之前，温蒂请我和其他几个家伙一起去酒馆。她说黄昏的时候她会等着我，现在我已经迟到了！”他说，眼睛不安地移动着，身体微微来回晃动。他讨厌自己有时候记性居然这么差，就连如此重要的事情都会忘记。他脑袋里塞满了太多东西，很容易就会漏掉那些真正重要的部分。特别是他在替姐姐担忧的时候。

“哦我的天，你没在开玩笑吧？迪普，你还傻愣在这里干嘛，快去！”她朝他瞪圆了眼睛尖叫道，脸上迅速展开一个大大的不怀好意的笑容。他支支吾吾了几秒钟。

“你确定？可我不想让你一个人在这里待着。”他真的不想单独丢下她，于是声明说。梅宝只是满不在乎地扬了扬手。

“去吧！玩得开心！但是你晚上回来得告诉我一切，要是实在太晚了，那就明天再说。好吗？”她动作轻柔地蹭蹭他并坚持道。他微笑着附身亲了亲她的面颊。

“明白。那么回头见啦，梅斯。”他说，然后转身向码头奔去。一路上风在耳边呼呼作响。他心里有点儿为离开姐姐而感到愧疚，但他觉得她可以做到的。不管怎么说已经很晚了，她应该会直接回到船上去。

他穿梭于各种人和障碍物之间，努力想尽快回到码头上去。距离太阳完全沉入海平面还不算太久，他希望自己没有迟到太长时间。希望他们还在等他。他内心里的一部分害怕他们没有这么做，而是不想等，所以就放了他的鸽子。他希望他们不会。他讨厌被丢在后面。这总是让人不好受。

他最后还是跑到了船坞，一边试着平复自己的呼吸，心脏一边疯狂地跳动着。走下码头的时候他突然意识到他们没有具体约定好要在哪里碰面，是在船上呢，还是在别的地方。不过搜索了一会后，他看见那红发高个女孩就站在神秘号旁边，正因为朋友说的话而放声大笑。他做了个深呼吸，挺直身子朝他们走去，尽量表现得不那么紧张。这只是一次与叔公的船员的小聚会。不是什么可怕的事情。没和这些人打过交道——除了温蒂——并不能证明这就是一个坏主意。毕竟有温蒂在，她会帮他的。

他清清嗓子，使那些人的谈话不得不中断并转过来看着他。当他看见温蒂朝他露齿一笑时，一阵熟悉的欣慰感覆盖了他。

“嘿，迪普，你做到了！这样一来我们都到齐可以出发了。终于。我超想去酒馆嗨，你懂我的意思吧？”她问其他水手，他们都笑了。迪普不知道有什么好笑的，但他还是尴尬地笑了几声。

接下来，他们一行六个人——迪普，温蒂，还有神秘号上的其他四个水手——一边大笑一边离开了码头，不时地开着玩笑。可是迪普发现自己被落在了后面，这就使他更加尴尬。在船上他不是和姐姐在一起就是一个人待着，对这几个人根本一无所知。有时他会和温蒂或苏斯讲上几句话，但那也不是经常的事情。梅宝是他们中外向的那一个，而他则更倾向于成为别人聊天时的背景。现在，和他不认识的这些人待在一起，特别是还遭到了温蒂的忽略，让他浑身都不自在，甚至开始怀疑起自己的决定。他越来越憎恶自己又一次成为了别人的聊天背景的事实。但也许他生来就是那样的人。注定要成为背景，看似好像在那里，但实际却又不在。

他们五个人有说有笑地往酒馆的方向走去，迪普在一边默默听着。他很想讲出自己的观点，加入到他们的谈话中去。可他不敢，他害怕像个傻瓜一样冷场，就像以前发生过的那样。他清楚很多船员都因此觉得他是个胆小的孩子，可他今晚真的不想遭到更多嘲笑。这样毫无乐趣可言，而且总是会在他心里留下一根深深的刺。他有点希望温蒂能和他讲讲话,哪怕是看他一眼——但她现在正沉迷于和罗比的对话中，那是一个老爱拿他的贵族出身开玩笑的愚蠢的水手。

当他们终于抵达酒馆时，他真希望自己从未答应要跟他们一起来。这一点都不好玩。这不是他想象的那样。他还以为温蒂会照顾他，但她甚至都没往他的方向瞟过几眼，更不要说和他聊天了。这一切都提醒着他，在这条船上他不过是个外人。他真希望能有个什么人会在乎他。一个家庭成员之外的人，那当然是。

他们一个接一个在房间中心的一张大圆桌旁坐定，迪普尝试着从积极的方面来看待这件事。尽管现在的情况看起来不算太好，但也许会好起来也说不定呢。他确保自己的位子紧挨着温蒂，因为她是他在这里唯一真正认识的人。也许等会她就会看着他讲话了。也许等会他就能有个伙伴了。

而且那似乎确实成真了。等大家都落座后，罗比就给他们弄酒去了，温蒂转过头来开始和他打闹，并告诉他一周前她看到有关苏斯的趣闻轶事。那天晚上他第一次发自真心地笑了，还带着犹豫讲了个故事。让他感到惊讶的是，整桌人都爆发出一阵大笑声，当然，不是针对他本人的。不，他们甚至觉得他的故事很搞笑。这让他微笑起来，欣慰地意识到第一道障碍已经被成功突破了。现在他只需要装得酷一点，并且祈祷不会发生什么坏事。

然而在他来得及讲完那个故事之前，罗比就带着麦芽啤酒回来了。他把酒杯砸在圆桌中央，里面的一些液体洒了出来。

“嘿，我弄来了些麦芽啤酒。大家喝起来。”罗比一边坐到温蒂身旁一边说。大家欢呼起来，大笑着抓起杯子猛灌，完全忘记了迪普还没讲完故事。桌子上还剩下第六个杯子没人碰，这让迪普感到困惑。直到温蒂用手臂蹭蹭他，他才明白那个酒杯是为他准备的。

“可——可我还没到喝酒的年龄呢。”他的脸微微热了一下，支支吾吾地说。罗比隔着温蒂发出不屑的声音，并看了他一眼。

“所以呢？赶快喝了它，你个怪胎。我们又不是在船上或者什么的。难道你害怕被你叔叔抓到吗？”罗比带着轻蔑的笑容质问道。迪普的脸热得更厉害了，他讨厌罗比让他看起来像个傻子。让他看起来毫不重要。他愿意做任何事来摆脱这种被人瞧不起的感觉，包括拿起桌子上的杯子灌下一大口啤酒，并努力不让自己把它吐出来。以前他也不是没喝过啤酒，那时船上的淡水都腐烂变味了，可那没这种酒那么浓，那么烈。这麦芽啤酒尝起来跟油漆似的，又黏又稠地粘在他的舌头上。他恨不得立刻就把它吐出来，并且发誓再也不碰这噩梦般的发酵物。罗比却用一种批判的眼光盯着他，他于是怀着恶意又喝了一大口。

接下来发生的事情他都记不太清楚了，麦芽啤酒里的酒精让他脑袋直发晕。温蒂及时阻止了罗比给他弄来第二杯啤酒，但一杯的量已足以使他感到手指刺痛、大脑混沌。他意识到自己正在和其他人一起分享着各自的故事并放声大笑着。有一次他甚至讲起了自己登船前的事情，那是他以前从未尝试过的。他尽量讲一些搞笑的故事，那些不至于勾起他痛苦回忆的故事，这让他感觉不会太难受。其他人欢快的笑声似乎也表明他们非常欣赏他的故事。他的心禁不住飘飘然地膨胀起来。一开始的不愉快消失得无影无踪，这一切看起来都像是一个完美的夜晚。

可是没什么东西能永远保持完美。一个多小时后，罗比带着第五杯啤酒回到桌边，另一只手里捏着一张纸。他放下杯子，炫耀性地挥舞着那片小东西，嘴角咧得很大。

“嘿，瞧瞧我在吧台那里找到了什么。”罗比含糊不清地吐出一句话，接着他把纸放在桌子正中央。“一张海盗船长的通缉告示。这座城镇几周来一直受到这个家伙的威胁。有没有人想赌他就是放哨那人看到的海盗头子？”

其他几个人一下子兴奋起来，都抢着想要看那张告示。这几乎发展成了一场游戏，每个人都努力猜测着这个海盗的身份，是新手还是惯犯。可是迪普却畏缩不前，那些词在他的脑海里盘旋着，他的心也随之一落千丈。就在他终于忘掉海盗尽情狂欢的时候，还是有人非得提起他们。他不太想去看那张告示，因为他不愿意看见那个威胁的真面目，但好奇心最终还是占了上风。他的好奇心永远都没法满足，除非他的问题得到了解答。因此，尽管心里还是有些忐忑不安，他还是从不知何时拿到海报的温蒂手里把它接过来，仔细审视起上面的速写画。

呃，首先，这是一个男人。浅色的皮肤，波浪般起伏不定的头发剪成中等长度，比迪普自己的长一点，但不像有些海盗留得那么长。男人的右眼被头发遮盖，另一只眼睛却隔着纸张透露出犀利的目光。海盗的嘴咧开成一个近乎失去理智的笑容，满口利齿犹如颗颗獠牙。他的脑袋上有一顶制作精美的高大海盗帽，以标明他作为船长的地位。海报顶端则陈列着他犯下的各项罪行，迪普看了忍不住颤抖起来。谋杀罪、海盗罪，还有叛国罪。结合那50，000块赏金来看，此人显然是当局强烈渴望抓获的罪犯。

迪普还没来得及凑近查看，那张告示就从手里被人夺走了，他右边坐着的水手也想看看。

“嗬。看起来不怎么厉害嘛。我打赌我一个人就能拿下他。”那人——迪普猜应该是李——朝旁边的人傻傻一笑，宣称说。

一圈人趁机起哄，叫嚣着要怎么对付登船的海盗，各种各样无法实施或根本不现实的方法层出不穷。不过迪普连听都没听见。他的注意力现在全在那张传了一圈又回到桌子中央的海报上。只要一看见它，他的整颗心就沉了下去，先前酒精带来的愉悦被重新回来的危机感冲刷得一干二净。而且不管其他人说什么，迪普总是觉得这个男人看起来异常危险。他脸上那个可怕的笑容…迪普想等会趁没人的时候再好好看看那张纸，于是把它抓起来折好，为了安全起见，他又把它塞进鞋子底部。然后他强迫自己再次加入到谈话中去，尽量表现得开心些，不让那种不舒服的感觉流露出来。

关于海盗该聊的都聊完了，大家很快又重新挑起了之前的话题，有说有笑地打闹起来。迪普非常努力地想甩掉心里沉重的包袱，但他就是提不起精神来，体内好像有个开关被关掉了。几个钟头后聚会总算结束了，虽然这个夜晚总体来说还是挺美好，但他毫不留恋。

船上的房间里，灯已经灭了，梅宝也早已睡熟。迪普又一次想起了那张告示。或者说，是告示上画着的那个海盗。恐惧逐渐渗透进来，但好奇心催促他抽出鞋子里的纸片并放到点燃的蜡烛底下仔细查看。

这个男人看起来确实很吓人，他想道，再加上那个笑容就更是如此。他几乎以为那张肖像在直勾勾地盯着他看，就像是在切开他的喉咙前冲他大笑的那种感觉。

使迪普真正感到困惑的，是这个海盗高耸而棱角分明的颧骨。一般来说，只有贵族才会拥有那样的颧骨形状。迪普的母亲和外祖父母都是这样。但是一个有着同样外形特征的海盗却给他一种近乎荒诞的错觉。为什么一个体内流淌着贵族血液的人会去加入海盗这一可怕的群体？除非，他蹙紧眉毛想，他是个私生子。小的时候他经常听见一些流言蜚语，大多是男佣人和女主人意外有了孩子，只好把孩子送走并装作什么都没发生过的样子。从来没人打听过那些孩子下场如何，那样未免太不礼貌，不过大家通常都认为私生子最终会沦落街头。因为没人想要他们。

但这些不是关键。不论这个人出身于什么样的家庭，以及他为什么会成为一个海盗，这都不重要。重要的是这个人散射出来的可怕气息。如果他真就是放哨的人看到海盗的头儿，那么迪普只能寄希望于斯坦像大家说的那样可以轻而易举地击退敌人。因为这个家伙…他身上有什么东西简直就像在说“我很危险。”迪普相信他的直觉，如果它叫他跑得越远越好并且永远都不要靠近这个男人的话，那么他一定是真的碰上棘手麻烦了。

他又盯着那幅画看了一会，努力把恐惧甩出脑海。没必要这么慌张的，他敷衍自己说，尽管恐慌已经牢牢占据了他的内心。没有证据可以表明这就是他们看到的那艘船，就算它是，他们也绝没可能登上这里。他只是在疑神疑鬼罢了。又一次。

所以，他把那张纸塞回靴子里，吹灭蜡烛，蹑手蹑脚地爬上自己的床，试图入睡。杞人忧天完全是徒劳无功。他应该转而好好回味一下今晚发生的其他事情（包括在没出一次丑的情况下和温蒂他们一起出去玩）以及梅宝终于好转的情绪。

事情最终都会明朗起来的。他只是有些疑神疑鬼而已。一切最终都会没事的，

希望是这样。


	3. The Calm Before the Storm 暗流汹涌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈啰！很高兴能再一次看到你们，你们似乎并不认为这个故事糟糕透顶，这让我很开心。要是以后还能这样继续就太好了。  
> 其实我本来想说几句话的，可是转眼又忘记了，因为推挤如山的高中作业把我搞的晕头转向。不过这不是重点。顺便祝大家万圣节快乐！今天没有课，所以我就穿着迪普同款的衣服去了学校。可惜没一个人认出来，还有人问我是不是在cosplay宝可梦驯兽师…不过其实还是挺好玩的。  
> 话题回到故事上。再声明一下，明天我不会上传新章节，要等到周日才行。留些评论吧，拜托了！这让我知道有多少在看这个故事，而且给我巨大的动力。Kudo和小红心也很棒，可是它们并不能告诉我读者的具体感受。欢迎提出疑问，我有时间就会回复你们的。  
> 感谢阅读！

第二天早上醒来后，迪普的头仍旧隐隐作痛。就好像有人在他的脑袋里面不停地敲鼓，比针扎还疼。他发出一阵呻吟，从床的一边滚到另一边，努力想摆脱疼痛感，但却失败了。当姐姐开始像往常一样哼着水手小调准备起床时，这更显得尤其困难。几分钟后他痛苦地叹了口气，不得不承认在这种情况下想要平息他的偏头痛是不可能的，于是只好从床上坐起来。幸好他现在身在港口，否则他就别无理由，只能以这副样子去上工了。

“快过来起床梳洗喽，我亲爱的弟弟！”梅宝注意到他已经醒了，便朝他啾啾叫道，一边投去一个快乐的笑容。她突然向他猛扑过来，借着惯性形成的冲力又在床上蹦了一下。他龇牙咧嘴地发出一声小小的、受到惊吓的、而且还有些痛苦的叫喊。噢，他现在真的受不了这个。他看看她，脑袋依然阵阵作痛，祈祷哪怕是让她停下来一秒钟也行。

“哎唷，梅宝，你能不能别这样？我认输，我起床，行了吧？”他咕哝道，用力揉搓双眼，徒劳地想把全部的睡意和疼痛感驱散出去。梅宝则继续保持着她脸上大大的笑容。

“所以呢？昨天晚上到底怎么样了？玩的开心吗？”她一边问，一边微微摇晃他的胳膊以示强调。迪普叹了口气，轻轻把胳膊抽离姐姐身边。他站起来做了个鬼脸，开始为新的一天做准备。他浑身上下又腻又脏，只想赶在梅宝开始她的盘问之前梳洗完毕。

他走向自己的衣橱，脱下那件崭新的、带有松树图案的衬衫并把它放好，也许哪天他还能找机会再穿穿呢。这件衬衫确实相当舒适而且合身。总算换好一套新衣裤之后，他转过身朝她发出叹息。

“应该算挺好的吧，我猜。温蒂开始一直对我爱理不理，不过过了一会我就感觉好多了，结果，一切都非常顺利。我们聊了关于船上生活的逸闻趣事，还有说有笑的。我甚至喝了一杯麦芽啤酒。但只有这一杯而已。”看见梅宝因震惊而瞪大了双眼，他又迅速补上一句安慰道。他决定还是不要讲出对尾随他们海盗身份的猜测为好。他不想吓到她，或者引发别的什么事情。毕竟，现在她终于摆脱了抑郁的境地。

“唉，那听起来可真有意思！快给我透露点细节。别以为能用你那少得可怜的情节糊弄我。”说完，她抬头继续朝他傻笑。迪普稍稍转了转眼珠，接着挪回到她的面前。

在没有得到所有细节之前她是绝不会罢休的，这一点他也很清楚，于是不得不把所有事情的经过全部告诉她，不过牵涉到威廉·“比尔”·塞弗船长的那几分钟情节被他统统删掉了。让他感到欣慰的是，她似乎根本就没注意到。因为只要她一旦察觉到他的故事有瑕疵，她是不会轻易放过他的。在那方面，她可是态度极其强硬。听完了他一晚上的完整遭遇之后，她轻哼一声，脸上迅速扩展成一个大大的笑容。

“唉呀呀，迪普！这可是件大事啊！你总算是交到几个朋友啦。”她下了结论，嘴角的笑容不能更大，看向他的一双眼睛闪闪发亮。迪普有时候很好奇她一直这样笑会不会疼到脸。

“梅宝，我本来就有朋友。苏斯和温蒂难道不算吗？”他愤愤不平地做起鬼脸并反问道。梅宝有时就是这样，喜欢替他的社交生活担心这担心那。甚至在他们父母去世之前，她也常常拉着他去找其他贵族孩子玩。虽然有些家族对他们唯恐避之不及，还是有少数人丝毫不在意他们非纯正的贵族血统。她总是会确保让他和这些孩子中的每一个都能玩一会儿。

“是啊，但是除了他们之外你根本不和其他任何水手讲话！你能找别的水手一起消磨时间，这真是太好了，老弟。你还不想一辈子都做个孤独的老家伙，对吧？”

迪普转了转眼珠，没有回答她，然后站起来拿出梳子开始梳理他乱糟糟的头发。梳子齿穿过一绺绺棕发，眉毛不悦地向下蹙起。他一点儿也不孤单，而且他有他自己的社交圈。梅宝是一朵交际花，但这并不意味着他就很孤单。不是这样的。

他几乎是有些慌张地做着准备工作，时间一点点溜过，姐姐只是面朝上躺在他的床上，很可能在他醒过来之前就弄好了。他全部做好之后，她抬头看看他，笑了笑。

“那么，我有一些消息要告诉你。”她说完便站起身来，稍稍做了个伸懒腰的动作。“你大概会想知道，昨天晚上你不在的时候，斯坦叔公过来跟我说明天我们就要离港了。可能是他想办法提早把船给修好了。本来今天就能走，但他想让大家再多休息一点时间。”她说，一边取出她放在衣橱里的钱包。接着，她朝门口走去，又转过头来看着他继续说话。

“既然我们没剩下多少时间了，我想今天也许能自己到处逛逛。你知道的，找找有没有英俊的水手能聊聊天。你可以随便去做你想做的事情，好吗小迪酱？”梅宝说完了，朝他笑笑。迪普又一次转了转眼睛，不过他还是以微笑回应。

“那好吧，梅宝。晚上见？”

“晚上见。噢！差点忘了，昨晚你的书到了，我把它们堆在墙那边以防倒下来。你离开之前能把它们挪开吗？你也不想让它们塌掉，弄得房间里到处都是，对吧？”说完她挥挥手便离开了房间。迪普眨眨眼睛，想起昨天买的那些书，于是咧开嘴笑了。他抬起头看了一圈，满怀热情地走过去，急迫地想要去探索并弄明白它们。在再次出航之前他是不会去动这些书的，但他首先得把它们放到别的地方去。他把书抱到自己床上。

迪普把这些书放在床单上均匀铺开，捡起每一本书仔细查看并一一加以分类。冒险小说在左，悬疑作品放在中间，纪实文学在右。过了几分钟他才把书全部分好，但看着自己的收藏时他满意地笑了。这一次添了十二本新书，但如果他们接下来要在海上一连漂好几周的话，这些还是不嫌多。希望这些书能充实他的空闲时间。

分完类后，他从床底拉出一个箱子打开。当他注意到里面几乎塞满了的时候，忍不住皱起眉头。在阴晴不定的海上，要想把它们保存在书架上是不可能的，因此他所有的书基本都放在这里。看起来，存放在此的物品总量似乎不久就要超出这一有限空间的承载能力。不过他可以再弄一个大点的箱子，或者处理掉一些他不怎么喜欢的书。就现在而言，剩下的地方应该足够了，所以短时间内还无需担心。他按顺序把书一本本放进去，然后合上箱子。既然他们没剩多少时间停留在这里的话，也许他可以花上一天到镇里转转。虽然他并不讨厌住在海上带来的那种拘束感，但一有机会他还是很乐意享受待在陆地上的时光。

离开房间后他接着往上层甲板走去，一边呼吸着新鲜空气，一边情不自禁地露出半个微笑。他朝开阔的海面投去带着不安的一瞥，转念还是决定把对海盗的不安抛到脑后。他可以感觉到靴子里藏的那张海报，但他不会允许自己为此担忧的。至少不是今天。他将会在岸上度过美好的一天，该死，绝不能让任何有关海盗的念头毁了他的好心情。

他下船朝城镇的方向走去。他不确定接下来自己要做什么，但他确信他总会想到的。不过，真正的问题是他根本就不知道自己能做些什么。以前在家里，他喜欢花大把大把的时间和家庭教师待在一起，要不就躲在自己的小房间里看书。去镇上的时候他也总是跟着父母或姐姐。或许他可以回到那个书店里继续挑些书，但他房间里已经没有更多能容纳下新书的地方了。他显得有些犹豫不决。

迪普的脑子里空空如也，只好漫无目的地在街上晃悠。他沿途观察着每一家商铺，对他看见的每一个人微笑。他就这样意识飘忽不定地兜着橱窗。他想让自己单纯地享受时光本身。偶尔，他会遇见叔公船上的人，但他们都专注于各自的事务，以至于根本没怎么注意到他。一次他碰到苏斯，于是和他就关于海的话题攀谈起来。前不久迪普才刚知道，苏斯从十二岁起就一直随船出航，因此有着丰富的航海知识，尽管他看起来完全不像那样。他们之间的谈话并未持续多久，胖男人还有其他事情要做，于是二人便分手了。

迪普一路东逛逛西转转，直到吃午饭的时候他的肚子才咕咕叫起来。他在一家小饭馆前停下来买了午餐。他一边等待自己的食物，一边循着老习惯观察起路边的房屋建筑和当地居民。从还是个孩子的时候起，迪普就对身边各种各样的人感到格外好奇。他花许多时间观察他们平时走路的步伐、移动的姿态，以及他们所做的事。不管是侍从、工人、社会精英还是贵族，每个人都有着截然不同的生活形态，这让他着迷不已。他已经有好几个月没有这么做过了，不过他觉得是时候让紧绷的神经稍稍缓解一下了。于是他看着经过的人们有说有笑，不时拥抱在一起或是互相破口大骂。在脑海里，他已经替这些人的所作所为构想出了一些情节和背景，接着再补充细节。其实这些故事大多都错得离谱，但它们着实有趣得很。为那些从未——并且以后大概永远也不会——与他结识的人编造故事总是能帮他打发掉一些时间。食物端了上来，他只好暂时中断游戏，不过午餐能帮助他继续保持这种放松的状态。他慢慢品尝着嘴中食物的滋味。不得不承认，在经历了船上供应短缺的那段时期之后，即使是小店粗糙的饭菜尝起来也跟美酒佳肴无甚差别。

食物很快被吃得一干二净，他也离开饭馆到大街上继续闲逛。即便无事可做，他依然愿意到处走走，想尽可能地探索身边的一切。他总告诉自己这就像一场探险：在限定的时间内，拼尽全力把一个地方最深处的东西都给挖掘出来。就像假装自己是首次踏上新大陆的某位冒险家，负责记录下一切。

可过了一会他便厌倦了，于是给自己找了海边一个静僻的小地方，从背包里拿出速写本还有前段时间姐姐给他充作画笔的一片木炭，观察起荡着涟漪的蓝绿色海水。不管他画得怎样，这总归是消磨时间的一种方式。直到在船上待久了之后，迪普才体会到寻找合适的消遣方式究竟有多重要。画画虽然很难，但它能抚平人的情绪。他可以一连好几个小时把全副注意力放在一样东西上。他耐心地勾勒着拍打系泊船只的水波线条，尽可能地复制下所有细节。

时间飞快地溜走，很快天色渐渐暗下来。看着慢慢下沉的太阳，他决定回去，于是匆匆几笔涂完他的画作便起身舒展，踏上回船的路。走到一半，他却先找家饭馆吃了晚饭。他觉得自己永远都不会在完全自愿的情况下去碰船上的伙食的。他对厨师并无恶意，但食堂的饭菜真的不那么尽如人意。不过话又说回来，从前生活的一切都比现在的要尽如人意得多。他已经很努力地想要忽视这种失落感了。

吃完晚饭后，他终于回到了船上，觉得一天下来自己收获颇丰。虽然没做什么事情，但起码他没浪费一丁点时间。而且他一整天都没有想起任何关于海盗的事情。这可是几天来的一项新纪录呢。

他朝自己的房间走去，在经过他的叔公兼船长身边时，他恭敬地低下头。他打心底里尊敬这位老者，尽管他不常表现出来。他注意到这位守卫者看起来很是担忧，望着漆黑一片的海面，眼神阴沉。也许不只他一个人对海盗的出现感到焦虑，他一边想着一边走向下层甲板。他不确定这是否能让自己感觉好些。

进入房间后，他发现里面只有自己一个人，姐姐还没回来。他知道梅宝喜欢玩到很晚才回船，所以他并不太担心。她算不上讨厌海上的生活，但比起这个，迪普清楚她还是更喜欢在陆地上那种自由自在的感觉。

迪普叹了口气，走过去坐到自己的床上，一天下来简直累极了。他顿了顿，看见床单上放着一个包裹，一张纸条安静地躺在旁边。他好奇地捡起包裹，把它拿在手里翻来翻去。里面的东西很细，不过也很长。大概有他的一只前臂那么长。好奇心驱使下，他拆开外面的纸质包装，但看过里面的东西之后又立时瞪大眼睛。

是一把匕首。他褪下外观朴素的皮质刀鞘，检查着这件意外收到的礼物。刀身很窄，但致命般锋利的刀刃却在温暖的烛光中闪闪发亮。刀柄的颜色是一种柔和的蓝，可能是由一些他无法辨识的宝石制成的。设计精美的银质饰纹从柄尖一路盘绕至末端，看起来就像是浪花尖头凸起的条条纹理。美丽，却带着能置人于死地的可怕气息。

他对这件东西的出现感到困惑不已，于是想起了旁边的纸条。他小心翼翼地放下匕首，捡起那张纸条，上面涂满了熟悉的潦草字迹。他只看了一眼，立刻便意识到这是谁留给他的东西。因为他只认识一个会写这样的潦草字的人。现在唯一需要知道的是，那人为什么要这么做。只有一个办法了，他一边寻思着一边低下头去读上面的字。

只是以防万一，以备不时之需  
—— S·P

哦。原来叔公是为这个才这么做的。为了防范那群海盗。如果斯坦愿意亲自交给他一把匕首防身，那么他一定是处于极度不安的状态。不过，他还是感到好奇，为什么老人会挑这样一把制作精美的匕首给他。他从哪里弄到的？是在航海途中吗？它看起来有些年头了，迪普想道，也许比自己的年纪还大呢。从长期使用和汗液对刀柄造成的磨损来看，它应该已经饱经风霜了。为什么要给他这个？为什么就不能给他一把和别人差不多的普通武器呢？

还没等迪普再加思考，房间门就突然打开了，梅宝在走廊里笑得正欢。

“你好呀，迪普！”她吱吱叫道，朝她自己的床猛扑过去。迪普没看见给梅宝的包裹，这让他不禁心生疑惑。为什么只给他，而不是也给梅宝准备防身武器？好吧，也许叔公不想让他的双胞胎过分担心，要么就是寄希望于自己能够保护好她。不过她妈妈在她满十三岁的时候已经送了她一把小匕首，用来唬走某些不怀好意的人。尽管她平时不怎么喜欢带着它走来走去，但既然她那么担心海盗的事情，迪普可以猜到那把小刀此刻一定就在她身上了。

“嘿梅斯，玩得开心吗？”他出声问道，同时偷偷把匕首塞到被子底下。他想尽可能使她免于担忧。

“嗯。我逛了一天街，买了几件挺有意思的东西。哦！我还在裁缝店里给自己买了些布料，因为我想重新开始试着做点缝纫。”梅宝说完朝他灿烂一笑。他也微笑起来，为姐姐能重拾旧时喜好而感到高兴。他还记得以前缝纫带给了她多大的快乐。

“那简直太棒了，梅宝！不过确保它们都放在你那半边，好吗？我可不想它们都混进我的东西里去。”他戏虐道，梅宝作势转转眼珠。

“行啊，我会努力不弄脏你那整洁的房间的。”她笑着说，眼睛盯住他散落在地上的成堆的衣服和各种各样的东西，显然意有所指。好吧，他做了个鬼脸想到，一边跟着她转过身环顾房间，也许他的确不是最干净的那个人，但那又怎样？

迪普转了转眼珠，没有回答她，然后在床上躺下来，他听见她换上睡衣时的窸窣声，知道她在做睡前准备，尽管他自己晚上睡觉时从不换衣服。他并不觉得这有任何意义，因为白天穿的衣服已经非常舒服。而且这样做能让他时刻保持警觉。梅宝很快都弄完了，她灭掉灯笼并爬上床，睡觉前还不忘向他道晚安。他同样祝她晚安，然后翻过身尝试入睡。

这天晚上睡眠来得要容易得多，大概是那把小匕首稍稍打消了他内心的恐惧。噩梦并未离去，不过他已经渐渐习惯了他的存在。第二天早上当他醒来时，感觉到一股前所未有的活力在他体内涌动。

今天他们就要离岸了——或者按照叔公的说法，是今天下午。斯坦像往常那样吩咐他们擦甲板，为新的远航做好准备。有好几个水手都因为宿醉没能按时上工，尽管斯坦并不赞成手下喝酒，这次他还是饶过了他们，毕竟上一趟航行把他们累得可够呛。人手少了，他和梅宝就要承担起更多的工作，而且这样一来他们就剩不下多少时间用来放松了。他知道梅宝对这一安排感到相当失望，以至做什么事都没了热情，就连眼睛里也失去了往日的光泽。

因此，尽管心里有些犹豫，他还是叫梅宝一个人偷偷溜到岸上去玩，跟她说自己会替她干完她的那份活——就算自己再苦再累，他也要想办法让她好好放松放松，哪怕这意味着要花掉他一上午的大好时光。

“真的？”双胞胎的眼睛里充满了喜悦，问到。他温柔地笑笑，点点头。

“当然啦，梅斯。不过你得赶走中午之前回来，否则我们就只能把你丢在这儿喽。”

梅宝尖叫一声，用两条手臂紧紧地圈住他。他们很少这样做，但姐姐脸上的欣喜还是使他情不自禁地微笑起来。他丝毫不感到后悔，因为那驱散了她低落情绪的快乐气息已经足以作为全部的回报。

“那真是太好了，迪普。我会顺便到裁缝那里去，把做好的衣服都拿回来。你想让我帮你捎点什么吗？”

“不了。玩的开心点，不用惦记我啦。”

“好吧，那么等会儿见？”

“等会儿见。”

迪普看着女孩把拖把往旁边一扔，带着快乐的微笑走向通往陆地的跳板。然后他重新开始工作——如果不按时完成的话，叔公一定会狠狠地数落他一番。

约莫快要开饭的时候，迪普已经浑身都汗流浃背了。翻了一倍的工作量压得他几乎喘不过气来。他走向食堂，胳膊和后背上的所有肌肉都酸痛无比。由于他们要下午才离开，今天中午还是和前几天一样，没有规定好的菜单，所以食物都是自己随便挑。他看见的几个水手不是呼呼大睡，就是还在岸上，只有几个帮着做出航准备的人和他一起坐在食堂里。温蒂和苏斯都不见人影，他只好独自坐在平时那张桌子旁边，艰难地咀嚼着腌牛肉。在尝过新鲜饭菜之后，这吃起来简直就像灾难。的确，在航海途中物资匮乏的时期，腌牛肉算得上一道美味，但它完全无法与未加工的食物相媲美。

梅宝比预约的集合时间稍微迟了一些才赶回来，不过当看见她肩头扛着的几大袋新衣服时，他立刻就明白了她迟到的原因了。他马上扔掉手里抓着的绳子，跑过去帮她拿衣服。他面带着微笑，听她讲自己刚才在岸上都干了什么，可她一路上不断回头，带着恋恋不舍的表情看着身后的陆地，直到踏进黑黢黢的下层甲板才作罢。他心里清楚，尽管她很努力地想要适应航海生活，但每次离岸的时候，她总会不由自主地表现出种种不舍——在享受了十几年的富足生活之后，搬进一条狭窄的破烂商船的感觉真的就好像跌落云端。刚开始，他们努力想要让自己接受这一新的生活环境，不过后来发现这里其实也没那么糟；叔公对他们关照有嘉，而且还告诉他们许许多多关于海洋的知识。这对他们而言很有帮助。

然而有时候，他们还是得花费好大力气才能说服自己去接受现在的生活，梅宝在这点上显然比他要艰难得多。她更需要的是无拘无束的自由。而他呢？他可以一连几天甚至几周都不出门。他不像姐姐那样热衷于交际，所以尽管他那样不喜欢枯燥乏味的航海生活，他依然比梅宝适应得要好些，毕竟他可是带了不少用来打发时间的书呢。

不管怎样，这都是他们无法改变的命运，直到他们有能力承担自己的生活为止。其实严格来说，他的年龄已经够了，但他觉得自己还没做好准备，而且他的姐姐绝不会等不及他就一个人搬出去。

他用力把这些令人伤感的想法甩出脑海，跟着梅宝走进房间，帮她一起整理衣服。比预期时间要早离开导致的一个结果就是，他们的衣服还没有来得及做好。他的三套衣服还有一套没到。不过梅宝的裙子倒是已经做好了。他把视线移开，好让她换上新衣服。不得不承认，这条裙子对她来说确实非常合适，那些白色和粉色的布料把她的肤色与气质衬托得恰到好处。女裁缝完美地完成了她的任务，就连他那几件匆忙赶制出来的棉衬衣裤子都缝上了漂亮的扣子。

他们刚刚来得及休息一会，又不得不被响起来的铃声传唤到甲板上去——马上就要起航了。两个人和叔公打过招呼后便跑出去帮水手升帆挂索，梅宝一路上都小心翼翼地保护着身上崭新的裙子。

正午时分，大家总算都及时回到了船上，叔公连忙下令准备起航。带着几分留恋，他看着船只慢慢向外海驶去。梅宝似乎比他更难受，他不得不用胳膊圈住她的肩膀来表示安慰，随后两人相视一笑，有那么几秒钟，他突然很想知道梅宝是否真的从过去的阴影里彻底走出来。那块笼罩在他们加上方的阴影。他不相信她能做到。因为就连他自己也无法忘记那段刻骨铭心的悲痛。

他们静立在原地，目送着陆地见见远去，直到最后几乎完全看不见了。两个人没有一个离开，都全神贯注地听着船上传来的声音，一股宁静的气氛笼罩在他们中间。最后叔公叫他们去下面帮忙，才终于打破了这令人感到舒适的沉默。身下的时光则在迷糊中悄悄溜过，甚至就连在干活儿的时候，迪普也有些心不在焉，似乎每一次的离岸都和他十五岁那年第一次上船时的情形如出一辙，而那种惶恐无助的情绪从来就没有变过。

这天晚上，两个人都没有睡好，迪普听见姐姐在房间另一边不停地辗转反侧，不用猜也能知道她在想什么心事。

大火熊熊燃烧…刀刃反射着寒光…到处都是散发出烧焦气味的尸体…四处弥漫着带有金属味的血腥气息。这幅场景，她比他印象更为深刻，连他自己都无法释怀，跟何况是她。为此，他找不出任何理由来对她横加指责。而且现在没有了港湾的庇护，他们只能又一次赤裸裸地暴露在海盗的魔爪之下——这让危机感从未如此真切。就连通缉单上的海盗好像也在从迪普的脑海里恶狠狠地回瞪着他。第六感在朝他尖叫，让他立刻带上姐姐远走高飞，跑得越远越好。

可问题是，此刻他正被困在茫茫大海中央。他能往哪儿逃？他没法离开。所以，他要做好一切准备，不能让梅宝被伤到哪怕是一根头发。当倦意终于将他拖入梦乡，那个有着疯狂笑容的男人却迎了上来，把手里的刀刃架在他的脖子上。船只上窜起火苗，大火吞噬了一切。

迪普大概永远都没法摆脱那个被称作火的梦魇。

～XoxoxoxoxoxoX～

第二天，一切如常。他清晨起床，解决了那少得可怜的早饭，然后和水手们为新一天的航行做起了准备。可他的脑子里老是想着其他事情，搞得自己心烦意乱，最后只好放弃，一个人回房间看书。不知为什么，他总觉得今天的云看起来就跟一艘艘海盗船似的，而且只要是稍微响一点的声音都会吓他一大跳。也许有一天，他会不再如此惧怕，但不是在那件事过去一年之后，因为尚未模糊的记忆仍然滴着血淋淋的仇恨。

他把告示单子藏在用来御寒的那件旧上衣的胸袋里，尽管他自己也不知道为什么要把它放那么近。也许他是想提醒自己之所以无法忘记一切的原因。又或者，他其实是想折磨自己，用恐惧和憎恨填满所有的空虚感。想到这里，他忍不住打了个寒颤，强迫自己将注意力放回到书上。

不得不说，这本书还挺有意思，他暗想道。这能很好地分散他的注意力，让他暂时把恐惧感抛到脑后。书里讲述了一个自认为是旧时代骑士的男人，带着他的扈从到处去冒险的故事。他很喜欢种种幽默中带着悲哀的情节，以至深深沉浸于其中，无法自拔。

接下来的好几天都保持着同样的规律。起床，穿衣服，吃早饭，干活，诸如此类。慢慢地，他不再感到那么害怕了。但只要他一变得乐观，那幅刀刃上反射着火光的画面便会立刻跳出来，勾起他对那从未谋面的男人的恐惧和憎恶，尽管那不过代表着通缉单上的名字和一张笑容失常却带有贵族特征的面孔。

不用说，他把纸偷偷藏了起来。不能给姐姐、叔公、或者温蒂和苏斯他们看到。他们可没必要知道他的焦虑。梅宝在一天天地恢复到她的常态，放哨人也没有再捕捉到任何海盗船的踪影，就连叔公紧张的神态也渐渐松懈下来，取而代之的是他粗犷声音里透露出的镇定，甚至开始讲解一些有关于他们旅途下一站的知识。危机似乎已经过去了，可是为什么他的第六感还是隐隐不安？

截止到离港后的第二天，什么都没发生，而距离他们最后一次目击到海盗船已经过去了五天时间。  
那天晚上他睡得很不安稳，老是担惊受怕。他在床上翻来翻去，噩梦一个接着一个。当他突然惊醒时，还不知道发生了什么。不过姐姐动了一下，很快也醒转过来。他迷迷糊糊中听见夜哨人拉响了警铃。船在水上不停地颠簸，外面还飘来一股子烟味。他心下一惊，立时便明白发生了什么事情。他意识到自己第六感一直都是对的。

他迅速跳下床找到叔公交给他的匕首和自己的旧外套，抓起梅宝的外套并扔给她，然后胡乱套上两只靴子。他不敢迟疑，知道如果继续躲在这里只能是坐以待毙，于是拉起梅宝跑出房间。他看见梅宝脸上显现出惊恐而困惑的表情来，可是现在他无法停下来安慰她，甚至，就连他自己也不能完全理解目前的情况。不过只有一件事情是他敢肯定的。

他一直以来都是对的。所谓的安全感从来不过是一层虚假的表象而已。

海盗袭击了他们。


	4. The Beginning of the End 噩梦始现

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 你们都在看吗？这一章事情变更糟了。  
> 祝你们都度过一个美好的万圣节——至少我没有。过去的几天里我一直都在生病，又是咳嗽又是擤鼻涕地躺在床上胡言乱语。好消息是我写好了新的一章！坏消息是它很长，而且有些不太连贯，而且有角色崩坏。哎呦。不过你们短时间内是不会看到它的，因为那是第十四章。希望我能把它改得像样一些。我已经弄不清我到底写了多少字了，因为我得费好大的劲才能搞明白我到底在写些什么。不过我知道该怎么结束它了。大概不会多于…五章吧？也就是说不多于19-20章。也许更少。  
> 不管怎样，这一章大概是我最喜欢的一部分了。我希望你们也能喜欢它。我们终于要见到比尔啦！这很好，以你们的标准来说。哦，我觉得应该再说一声，我是在“迪普梅宝对决未来势力”那一集出来之前写完它的。迪普超酷。  
> 看完记得留下评论哦！它们会在写作的时候给我勇气去挑战自己的道德底线。我为这个故事得到的反响感到兴奋，不过我特别担心自己会不会把一切都弄砸了。希望我没有。  
> 尽情享受吧！

“迪普，我们该怎么办？”梅宝听着打斗的声音在他们头顶肆虐，吓得紧紧抓住他的胳膊。然而迪普不知道说什么好。不知道做什么好。他和她一样感到茫然无措，一起被困在由房间同往外面的走廊上。痛苦的尖叫与代表狂喜的喊叫声传来，但他觉得自己已经麻木了。他僵在原地，无法回答自己的姐姐。他知道她希望能从他那里得到一个答案，他总是会有一个答案的，但不是现在。不是现在。

通往上层甲板的门打开了，他立刻靠着自己的直觉把姐姐拖向走廊深处的一个不起眼的小角落。他把她推向墙边，用自己的身体遮挡住她。他能够听见充满力量的吼声在厅里回响，尖声大叫与喊声交织成许许多多杂乱的声音。他向任何可能听见的神灵祈祷他们不要被发现。祈祷他们能平安无事。他可以感觉得到姐姐在他的身下颤抖，他讨厌这个。但——他又能做什么？他们能去哪里？他们不可能一直呆在这里；海盗一回来他们就会被逮住。他们也不能去下面，否则他们可能会被大炮击中，或者撞上正在掠夺物资的海盗。他们更不可能到上层甲板那里去，那样他们将不得不直面打斗。他们被困住了，而他讨厌这一事实。

“迪普。”梅宝悄声叫他，脸上写满了恐惧。走廊里很暗，但上面不断有光透下来，他借此观察到了她惊恐的脸。他可以看出来她回想起了同样的东西。他没法动弹。这一切简直太熟悉了；太，太熟悉了。他们在这条船上遇到过一些海盗，但没有一次像现在这样。那些海盗从来都没能通过上层甲板。海盗来袭的场景从未如此贴近于那晚发生的情景。

“会没事的，梅宝。我保证。我们会没事的。”他耳语道，尽管他并不相信自己的话。姐姐颤抖着发出不规律的呼吸声，她的肤色在光线下显得惨白。她必须没事。必须安然无恙。他只需要好好想一想。

他们必须转移。他可以听见走廊里回荡着海盗们的喊叫，声音越来越大，他明白他们得再找一个地方。往上，还是往下？是把自己困在甲板下面，还是追随自由的指引，却要冒着被砍伤的危险？有那么一会儿，他好像被冻住了，可当他听见海盗的吼声与枪支上膛的声音传来时，他立刻做出了决定。姐姐在尖叫，但他想都没想就一把抓住她并且冲向通往上层甲板的出口。一颗子弹呼啸着奔向一秒钟前他的脑袋所在的位置。

他听见海盗紧随其后，但他紧紧握住姐姐的手，继续奔跑。他连一秒钟都不敢放开她。半秒钟也不行。她是他仅剩的全部，与其失去她还不如叫他去死。他们向上攀爬楼梯…然后看见了活生生的噩梦。

到处都是大火。有人把船给点着了。他能看见四周包围着他们的烈焰，能闻到令人作呕的烟熏味。这让他差点没吐出来，但他只是迅速地停顿了片刻便拉起姐姐再次开始移动。她挣扎了一下，被自身感受到的恐惧攫住了脚步，他不得不用力拽着她往前走。他们不能停下来，因为海盗就紧随其后。他们别无选择，只能逃跑。

在上面，叫喊声要比下面响得多。他看见许多水手躺在地上，一动也不动。那些人是死了吗？还是受伤了？他无从得知。他只能看到血混合着咸水在甲板上流淌，红色的液体又稠又厚，还滑溜溜的。他不由得又加大了握着姐姐的手的力度，拽着她在上层甲板中前行。到艏楼那里去。他可以看见那里没有多少打斗。他们，他们到了那里就安全了。他们必须得安全无事。

在他来得及到达通往安全地带的阶梯之前，他感觉到姐姐非常用力地扯了一下他的手。他可以听见她在朝他大叫，声音里满是恐惧与慌乱，但他听不懂她在说什么。肆虐的大火震耳欲聋的爆裂声使他的耳朵根本无法工作。他本想喊回去，告诉她要跟他到安全地带去，但当他回头看她的时候他看见她用不停颤抖的手指着什么。他条件反射地顺着她指的方向看去，然后看见了那阻挡住通往自由之路并且使她如此害怕的东西。他的血液都凝固了。

是他。就是他胸口的海报上画着的那个男人。那个有着疯狂笑容和锐利的目光的家伙。那个让你想立刻跑得远远的并且永远都不想回来的人。他盛装而立，衣服黄黑相配，看起来又高又可怕，而且还不停地发出高音调的大笑声。但那还不足以让他的血液凝固。还不足以让他产生一股想要呕吐的欲望。不。他害怕的是那家伙正在与他的叔公和船长对峙。并且他就要赢了。

迪普僵在那里，只是呆呆地看着。他感觉到梅宝拽着他的手，恳求他做点什么，但他没有动。因为他不知道该做什么。他需要保障她的安全。他需要帮助叔公。他需要做点什么。什么都行。然而他只是站在那里犹豫不决。他无法动弹。他感到恐慌。

他又一次听到梅宝发出尖叫，接着一阵尖锐的疼痛降落在他的肩膀上。他痛得大叫起来，另一只手松开姐姐去摁住伤口——一个海盗趁他愣在那里的时候跑到他身后并对准他砍了一刀。温暖粘稠的血液从伤口流出来，浸透了他的右手。迷迷糊糊中他为毁了梅宝给他买的新衬衫感到格外地惋惜。痛苦从肩膀处辐散开去，他经不住倒吸了一口气，痛得直想哭。

他看着海盗又一次举起了手里的刀，想道，会不会一切就这么结束了。他会不会就这样被困在离海岸几千英里的一条船上，一个人死去。他的躯体会不会被烤焦。他所能做的就是瞪大眼睛，看着刀刃一点点朝他逼近。时间仿佛随之慢下来。他想要移动。他必须得移动。可他根本动不了。他很害怕。不。他非常、非常害怕。

就在刀刃降落在他身上的前一秒钟，就在他将要与这个世界告别的前一秒钟，一股力量突然从侧面猛地把海盗顶到一边，他的刀也散落在地上。迪普颤抖着瞥见飘扬在夜晚的微风中的一抹橘红色，它的主人正干净利落地把那个海盗摔在甲板地面上。他看向朋友的脸，她的嘴唇移动着形成话语，但他耳朵里面血液疯狂流动的声音盖过了她。接着他感觉到有人拉着他的手，拖拽着，恳求着。最后他明白了。

快跑。

他扭头看看姐姐，泪水正倾泻下她的脸庞，他不由得再次握紧她的手。他的胳膊隐隐作痛，心脏狂跳不止，可她需要他。梅宝需要他。他必须把她救出来。把梅宝救出来。现在还不能放弃。

所以他拼命地跑起来。不是向上直达安全地带，而是向前。他要到叔公那里去。奔跑中她好像说了些什么，但他没听见。尽管他知道把她救出去才是第一要务，但在打斗中正处于劣势的叔公无疑是更需要帮助的那个。如果他听任叔公死去，什么都不做的话，她是永远都不会原谅他的。她是那样地深爱着叔公，看着他死去会把她逼疯的。甚至，不仅仅是她，就连他也会发疯的。要救出梅宝，要救出他自己，他就得先救出斯坦。他必须得这么做。

他们穿梭于缝隙间，躲避着海盗的踪影。痛苦的尖叫从四面八方响起，但他不能停下来帮他们。他没法帮他们。他一边跑一边颤抖着，拼命抑制住想要呕吐的欲望。

最后他终于赶到打斗进行的地方，连忙一个急刹稳住自己的脚步。迪普看着海盗船长站在他叔公的上方，正俯身朝自己的猎物咧嘴笑着，嘴唇一开一合，正说着些大概是讥讽的话——他耳朵里还是嗡嗡地响，听不见其他声音。他松开姐姐想去拿他的匕首，那把叔公给他的匕首。那把能用来救他叔公命的匕首。他希望梅宝能明白，他这样做是迫不得已。

“不准伤害他！你敢碰他一下试试！”愤怒的话语从自己的嘴唇里倾泻而出，立刻就引起了黄衣魔鬼的注意。趁着男人脸上带着讥讽笑容转过身来的时候，迪普猛地冲了上去。他把海盗撞倒在地。不能让他靠近自己的叔公，靠近自己的姐姐。也许他算不上强壮，但他很高，很瘦。而且，由于抢占了先机，他现在暂时处于上风。海盗立时在甲板上与他扭打起来，男人的刀也在骚乱中被踢到一边。

“不许碰他们两个一根毫毛。你不准这么做。你不准。”趁着两人厮打在一起的空档，迪普大声咆哮道。虽然从这里看不到叔公，但迪普还是依稀听见了他不规律的呼吸声。身着黄衣的魔鬼同样咆哮起来，瘦削的脸在盛怒下扭曲，煮熟的鸭子送到嘴边居然飞走了！那只露出来的眼睛里燃烧着可怕的熊熊烈火。

有那么一会儿，迪普好不容易右手挣开了海盗头子的禁锢，高高举起自己的匕首，狠命向男人的头部刺下去。他已经来不及担心这下会不会要了他的命。是这个男人——这个恶魔——让他生活在恐惧、创伤和痛苦中。那么，杀了这个家伙应该也没有什么问题吧？

他永远都没法知道答案了，因为就在最后时刻，男人脑袋一偏，匕首只擦过他右侧的脸颊，接着便深深插进他身下的甲板地面。海盗阴暗的脸上显露出出离的愤怒，他龇牙咧嘴地咆哮一声，腿一勾，转眼间便将两人的位置彻底翻转过来，迪普被结结实实地压在那头怪物底下，接受着恶狠狠的怒视。迪普挣扎着，企图拿回他的主导权，但海盗一直骑在他身上，牢牢锁住他的下半身，并用一只手把他的胳膊按过头顶。上方那张魔鬼的面孔离他只有咫尺之遥，扑面而来的腐臭味简直令他作呕，他没法移动，更没法呼吸。男人扯着嗓子喊了句什么，他听不清，只觉身上一阵寒冷。他想哭，想低声下气地向男人请求饶恕，但他做不到。他的肩膀被粗暴地推向地面，那恶魔在自己的腰间摸索着什么东西，然后重新换上疯狂的笑容，一下把它抽了出来。那是他的匕首，锋利的刀尖在周围火光的映衬下发出致命的光芒。迪普的呼吸一滞，心脏猛地收缩，不由得睁大眼睛。

怪兽盯着他，又咆哮了几句，粗暴的语气里却隐隐透出一种被逗乐的意味，向下盯着他的眼睛闪烁着难以名状的光芒。刀刃轻轻拂过迪普的脸颊，经不住让他倒吸一口冷气。他就要死在这里了。就在下一秒，下一刻。他几乎可以肯定。透过魔鬼的眼睛，他感受到的只有阴暗的恶意以及疯狂般的喜悦。这让他害怕。迪普开始颤抖起来，但他拒绝认输，他仰头瞪着那恶魔，龇牙咧嘴地向上使劲推搡，仍试图扭转局势。他还不想死。至少不能像这样，毫无还手之力地死在一个海盗手里，多么讽刺啊，目睹了这一切的神现在大概把牙都快笑掉了呢！

在生命的最后几秒钟里，那把匕首离他的眼球仅仅只有几英尺那么远，几乎就要戳进他的脑子里了。

他挣扎，他嘶吼，他因痛苦而尖叫，但他绝不能放弃。上帝啊，梅宝不能没有他。他不能丢下她一个人！他惊恐地看着刀刃落得越来越低，似乎就连眨一下眼睛都会伤到眼皮。他既不能呼吸，也无法移动，只能死死盯住那件宣告他死亡的利器，心里默默道了声抱歉。他辜负了父母，辜负了温蒂、苏斯、斯坦，以及其他所有人，所有他将要告别的人。他重新躺回地面，打算安静地迎接死亡——至少他不能让自己死得像个怯懦者。

当刀尖离他只有几毫米远的时候，他开始在心里倒计时。整个世界突然得安静下来，只有血液在耳朵里怦怦跳动的声音。一秒。两秒。三秒几秒钟过去了，刀尖依然悬在他眼部上方。为什么那个魔鬼还没有动手？他在等什么？想让他求饶？那么他绝不答应！而却就算他真的求饶了，海盗也不会同意放过他的。他不能丢下尊严，像个小丑一样死去。他不能这么做。他做不到。

然后，突然地，铃声大作。无比刺耳的声音似的匕首被猛地向上抽回，他的心脏立刻又停止了跳动。可是那把刀刃并没有刺进他的眼睛，而是一动不动地静止在空中。迪普的眼睛酸得要命，可他连动也不敢动。他盯住上方，嘴里一阵干涩。这魔鬼到底在磨蹭什么？等待死亡的过程简直好比经受烈火煎熬，他宁可痛痛快快地让海盗给杀死！

可就在下一秒，匕首突然消失了。还没有等迪普完全反应过来，就被人向上猛力拖拽。这一拽虽然使他的上半身静立在空中，腿却还卡在下面，两条手臂则无力地荡在背后。

“算你走运，松树。”一个声音在他的耳边嘶嘶叫道。然后那人松了手---与之一起消失的还有压在他腿上的重物——几秒钟后，他听见了匆匆离开的脚步声。

迪普的大脑一片混乱，但他现在既不能思考，也无法感知，只能躺在地板上拼了命似的大口喘气。

他还活着。他竟然还能活着。是一个会呼吸、会走、会跑、会活蹦乱跳的——反应过来之后，他又颤巍巍地深吸了一大口气——活生生的，人。

他还没死。

慢慢地，他从震惊中恢复过来，然后颤抖着从地上爬起。其实他更愿意像这样躺在地上好好整理一下头绪——自己居然还活着！——但当务之急是要找到梅宝，他必须首先确保她的安全才行。可以肯定的是，梅宝不在附近，否则她刚才一定会冲上来阻止那个想杀掉他的海盗——那么她究竟又在哪里？

他四下环顾一圈，想要发现她的踪影。尽管脑袋还在阵阵作痛，但他顾不上这些了。要想知道她是不是还活着，就得尽快找到她。就在这时，一阵痛苦的呻吟从右侧传来。他忙回身去看，只见叔公正仰卧在甲板上，双手紧紧按住腹部。迪普大惊失色，立刻跑过去查看他的伤势。叔公的腹部被划开一个一英尺长的大口子，令他不禁倒吸一口冷气。他记起书上讲过的紧急处理方法，连忙要去压住伤口止血，但叔公却抢在他前面抓住他伸过来的手。迪普刚开口想说他需要求助，叔公就打断了他。由于疼痛不已耳朵里全都是血管收张的怦怦声，能够听见的声音很小，但他立刻就听懂了那些错乱的只言片语，全身的血液在短短几秒第无数次地凝固。

“梅宝。迪普，他们带走了梅宝。她——她被抢走了。那些人掳走了她。”叔公一遍遍地重复说着，用一只手死死掐住他的手腕，几乎要留下淤青，老者的眼睛里充满了害怕，但什么也比不上此刻他内心的恐惧。

梅宝。梅宝。梅宝在他们手里。不，不——不！迪普一下挣脱了叔公，跌跌撞撞地向后退去。不可以。不可以是梅宝。不可以是他姐姐。她——她不可以落到他们手里。他本应好好保护她的。她不能——他们不能——不可以。

迪普看着那艘固定在他们旁边的海盗船，不假思索地站起来朝那里冲过去。现在不是可以犹豫的时候。地上的咸水混合着血液，差点让他滑了一跤，但他站住了。他一心只想着快点到那艘船上去。然后，他看见了姐姐。她的双手正被一个海盗按在背后，还有几个人不怀好意地盯着她。他听见她在尖叫，在求他们放过她，顿时怒从心生，不顾一切地冲到船边。用来登船的跳板已经给撤走了，但这无关紧要。他没有多想，纵身一跳便跳到海盗船上来。除了惯性形成的冲力让他踉跄几步之外，没什么问题。但他没有时间去回味那完美的着陆，转而朝姐姐身边的几个海盗大声咆哮起来。在梅宝、在他姐姐的安危面前，一切都不重要了。梅宝是那样纯洁、那样甜美，那些下流的海盗根本就不配碰她。他宁可死去也不愿看到她落进那伙王八蛋手里！

那几个海盗回过头来看他，脸上写满了惊讶与愤怒。其中一个人朝他扑过来，他往旁边轻轻一闪，躲开了。虽然以前父母逼他学剑术的时候他没有好好学，但由于天生身手敏捷，他一直十分擅长各种灵活的回避术。那海盗扑了个空，马上返身回击，然而迪普却抢先把他扫翻在地。那人手里的剑顺势就飞了出去，迪普条件反射一把接住，不假思索地向毫无防备的另外两个人猛砍过去。他见哪砍哪，两个人甚至还没有来得及举起自己的剑，胳膊上、腿上、胸膛上就立刻都挂了彩，很快便败下阵来。然而他却不敢松懈，转身又盯上仅剩的那个海盗——他的刀正搁在梅宝的脖子上。

迪普看着面前的景象，惊得心脏几乎要停止跳动。不。他看向梅宝，姐姐的眼睛里充满了恐惧，泪水淌满了脸颊。他不明白为什么他们抓走她，也不明白他们究竟想干什么，但他决不允许他们伤害她。杀死她。他放下刀身，静待着——祈祷着。

那个海盗也慢慢放下手里的刀，眼睛直勾勾地盯着迪普身后的某样东西，不，是某个人。迪普来不及去多想，抓住这转瞬即逝的机会，冲上去对准他的手臂就是一阵猛砍。海盗咒骂一声，放开姐姐去抓住自己流血的胳膊——不过这已经不重要了，因为梅宝现在已经自由了。

她从海盗手里挣脱出来的时候，他轻轻倒吸一口气，她瞪大着眼睛，跑过来想抱住他，但他不能让她这么做，因为现在她依然在海盗船上，离成功逃脱的目标还很远。他知道一个海盗正朝着自己背后走来，知道如果继续待在原地只能是坐以待毙，知道这样做的话她迟早会被抓住。他看向船沿，其中一处栏杆露出了一个小小的缺口，于是他选择了唯一可能拯救自己姐姐的方案。就在她刚刚够到他的时候，他冲她笑了笑，接着用力将她甩出船外，她睁大着惊恐双眼的样子被定格在他的脑海里。下一秒，他的手臂被人从后面勒住，伤口遭到粗暴拉扯所产生的疼痛迫使他大叫起来。不过一切都无所谓了。梅宝安全了。她——她会没事的，他知道她是会游泳的，他知道她一定会活下来。什么也比不上这个令人安心的事实。与之相比，就连他此刻性命安危都显得不那么重要了。

海盗往后使劲扯了扯他的胳膊，肾上腺素的作用渐渐消退，他终于完全意识到了现在的情况，忍不住打了个寒颤。远远地，几个海盗也朝这边聚拢来，一个个手里都举着利刃。可他实在是精疲力竭了，根本没有力气做出反应，刚才的短短几分钟已经彻底耗尽了他的全部体力。他不知道自己凭哪里来的力气在最后关头救出了姐姐，反正现在他是一点劲也使不上，也就是说，他要在毫无还手之力的情况下接受命运的裁决——就像上次一样，可他居然毫不害怕——应该感到害怕的阶段已经过去了，他只能麻木而顺从地臣服于死神脚下。

“好啊，好啊，好啊…瞧瞧这是谁啊，伙计们？一位大英雄？”远处传来一个熟悉的尖嗓音，海盗们立刻乖乖地让出一条路，只留那脸上带着讥讽笑容的人站在他面前。迪普瞥见他在那魔鬼脸上留下的划痕，血还在从里面慢慢渗出。迪普恨不能让他痛得死去活来。

“有意思，你看起来可不大像啊。”面前的怪物若有所思地歪着脑袋，方才眼睛里的怒火已经被一种近乎疯狂般的欢愉所代替。“可你偏偏打败了我，打败了四个我的伙计。真是奇怪。”

一个锋利无比的狞笑在海盗脸上慢慢绽开，裹挟着致命的气息。迪普不得不再一次害怕起来。他疯了。这个——这个魔鬼疯了，毋庸置疑。

然而他无从得知这个疯子打算怎样地折磨并杀死他。

“现在该拿你怎么办好呢？要杀掉吗？是不是应该狠狠捅你几刀再扔出船外？”话音未落，人群中便爆发出一阵欢呼，这顿让男人脸上的笑容咧得更宽了。迪普示威性地亮出自己的牙齿，然而魔鬼丝毫不为所动，顿了几秒之后又继续下去。“或者，我们还是留下这位勇敢的小水手，嗯？像你这种桀骜不驯的类型在奴隶市场上可是相当受欢迎呢。我敢打赌一定会有人非常愿意把你牵回家的。哎，我都有些犹豫不决了。”

迪普的眼睛瞪得老大，恐惧不停地在体内翻滚，先前鼓起的勇气和麻木感瞬间消失得无影无踪。他根本没有想到这一点，根本没有想到他们竟会决定让他活下去。他没有为自己的大胆无礼付出生命的代价，但离那也不远了。他心里害怕极了；他吓坏了。脚下的船早已收了锚，此刻正顺着海浪的行迹迅速驶离他的船边。尽管他原本的目的已经达到了，可他自己却被困在了这儿——他终于看清了这一点。但更为可怕的是，这些海盗打算让他活着，这是比立刻死去要糟糕一百倍的事情。他等候着自己的命运判决，就连呼吸都有些不匀。海盗船长在心里权衡了一下，方才开口道：“我想——我想我还是留下你比较好，死人对我没有任何好处，但是如果留下活口的话，那就···”魔鬼没有继续说下去，转而低低地笑起来，眼睛里闪烁着病态的喜悦。“尼古拉斯，把他带到舰桥下面去，绑得越结实越好。我可不想听见什么逃跑事件，好吗？你们其他几个，赶紧回去干活。明天早上我就要看到战利品全部分类装好。”

语毕，魔鬼转身离开，他黄色的长大衣在身后随风飘荡。接着迪普就被人拖下去了。他想要挣扎，想要从这里逃离，但他已经没有力气了；浑身的肌肉阵阵发疼，脑袋更是还没有从甲板那一跳中缓过神来，一个海盗拽着他下了舷梯，把他带到一个他从未见过的地方——神秘号上可没有这样的东西。他被粗暴地扔进了笼子里，踉跄几步后重重跌倒在地，受到拉扯的手腕立刻抗议般疼痛起来。接着，带铁杆的门被重重甩上，随之远去的还有脚步声，现实终于露出狰狞的嘴脸，让迪普忍不住打了个寒颤。

他成了一个囚徒。一个海盗、一个魔鬼的囚徒。

可在因为受惊吓和剧痛而昏迷前的最后一刻，他想到的却是梅宝和斯坦的安危。

如果他们都平安无事，那么一切都是值得的。


	5. Terror in the Dark 暗夜恐惧

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 阅前必读：
> 
> 本章含有强奸意图，如果你会对此感到不舒服，请直接跳过“*”和“*”之间的内容。  
> 就是这样。  
> 嗨，大家好。我提前一天上传了新的章节。你问为什么？因为明天我学校里有事，不想为此而分心。而且我已经等不及啦。  
> 不得不承认，在投递新的一张之前，我心里其实有很多话想要说。首先就是这个故事得到的巨大反响简直让我感到吃惊，甚至有些慌了神。为什么？因为我是一个自我厌恶的完美主义者，可以说我对这个故事并不满意。我很害怕让你们感到失望，就是这样。我还有很多话想说，但我去年答应过自己不能再这样自我贬损，因为这样等同于在恶意贬损自己的作品。只能说，我对这个故事后来的走向不是那么满意。我希望你们会喜欢它，不过要是你们不喜欢，我也可以理解。  
> 而且，我在写这章的时候加了点儿“海盗腔”进去。我找到一个在线翻译海盗口音的翻译器，就把其中的一些对话放了进去，得到了所谓正宗的海盗口音。如果看不懂的话请告诉我，我会私信你原文（译者注：为方便阅读，本章中的所有海盗腔都已转换成正常现代汉语）。顺便说一句，迪普实在是太天真了——只是这么说一句而已——他得了轻微脑震荡，所以这一章以及下一章里的有些时候脑子都是晕乎乎的。  
> 请继续留下评论。其实我真的不觉得自己写的咋样，但是只要有人喜欢，这就足够支持我写下去了。如果你不喜欢，让我知道哪里应该做出改进。  
> 尽情享受。

脑袋和胳膊处传来一阵钻心的疼痛，迫使迪普呻吟着醒转过来。他试图翻过身，但两条手臂却拒绝服从，因此他只好作罢。他困惑地睁开一条眼缝，想要弄明白到底发生了什么。脑袋晕得要命，以至于都不能回忆起自己现在正身在何处。等到眼睛终于适应了昏暗的室内光线后，他看见了许许多多的黑色竖条栏杆。飘进鼻子里的死鱼还有发臭咸水的气味让他慢慢意识到自己此刻的处境以及，在此之前自己是经历了怎样的一场劫难；遭到袭击…拖着梅宝，想找个安全的地方躲起来…与海盗头子缠斗在一块儿…救出叔公…几乎丢掉性命…梅宝被人抓走…身陷囹圄…最后落进海盗手里。

掩盖在恐惧与慌乱之下的朦胧记忆不断地使他回想起另一个晚上发生的事情，因为两者简直如出一辙——他甚至都开始怀疑自己是不是穿越回到了过去。除去那些被痛苦以及震惊而搅乱产生的印象，唯一能够回忆起来的就是姐姐…还有自己所做的一切。

他坐起来，想减缓头部难以休止的疼痛感，却仍无法回想起自己是如何设法从四个体型庞大、孔武有力的海盗手里救出姐姐来的。他好像记得在哪里看到过，说是肾上腺素能赋予人异乎寻常的能力，但这一切依然是那么难以置信。或许当时真的有神灵在暗中庇佑。不过，只要姐姐能够平安无事，那这些事情都已经无关紧要了。其实神秘号本身并未遭到太大损毁，而且游泳对她来说简直轻而易举——至少他希望如此。他的心跳得厉害，内心深处的恐惧又在这黑暗的囚牢中慢慢浮现上来；害怕她在海水里发生了什么意外；害怕是自己的举动最后害死了她…想到这里，他忍不住稍稍打了个寒颤，地板上立时刮起一阵刺耳的响声。搞什么…他低下头看看自己的手臂，细瘦的手腕上缠满了粗重的金属镣铐。

这玩意是什么时候戴上去的？他盯着那根粗壮的铁链看了几分钟，抬起胳膊想试试看松紧——左肩传来的刺痛感让他畏缩了一下，不过并没有因此停下来，而且咬紧了牙关——虽然这些链子还没有重到拎不起来的那种地步，但想要挣脱出来恐怕也没有那么容易。不知道这东西有多长呢，他心不在焉地想，一面站起来，摇摇晃晃地朝对面的墙壁艰难走了几步。很快，他发现自己的活动范围大概在四英尺之内，几乎可以覆盖到整间牢房。铁链被拴在墙壁靠近地面的部分，好让他睡觉的时候能躺下来。大概这样他们能更好地控制囚犯吧，他闷闷不乐地想着。一阵眩晕袭来，他的脑袋变得轻飘飘的。他怕自己又要晕过去，赶紧就地坐下。这镣铐一定是那几个海盗趁着他昏迷不醒的时候给他戴上的，为的是不让他逃走…光是想了想那场景就让他浑身不舒服。

迪普将注意力转回到阵阵作痛的伤口上。尽管有铁链子碍着手脚，他还是能够看到自己浸透了鲜血的左袖，看来伤得确实不轻。可是尽管如此，他也不敢对这里的医疗条件抱有任何一丝希望；他们大概会为了一了百了，索性把整条胳膊都给卸下来。他从急救书上读到过，如果伤口未及时得到处理，可能会导致感染，甚至要面临截肢的危险。迪普非常满意他现在的手臂，因此他是不会轻易放弃它的。不。他得想办法在第一时间清理伤口。药草或者酒精是不大可能弄到了，不过也许有水就能办到。毕竟，就算是海盗也应该知道人没有水就会死去…如果他们是打算卖掉他的话，他们是不会眼睁睁看着他死掉的，对吧？

当然，除非这一切对他们来说都只是一场游戏而已。要是果真如此，他一点儿也不会感到惊讶。也许他们从一开始就没想过要卖掉他。也许他们选择让他活了下来，只是为了折磨他，让他慢慢地、充满痛苦地死去…想到这儿，迪普再一次不寒而栗。

可现在他什么也做不了。没有水，就没办法清洗伤口。出血已经没那么厉害了，就算把伤口包扎起来也没什么用了。更何况他根本就没有可以拿来包扎的东西，那些海盗连他的大衣也给一起拿走了。他努力回想了一会儿，最后认定大概是趁着给他上镣铐的档儿叫他们给顺走的。也就是说，现在他的手边只有自己单薄的衬衫和裤子可用。但他必须尽可能地保留身上每一寸衣物——这里就和神秘号的底层甲板一样冷。

他叹一口气，向后斜靠在木制墙壁上。情况不妙…甚至可以说是非常糟糕了。但他从没后悔过自己的选择，并且以后也绝不会。他不愿想象那些海盗会对她做出什么事。她绝对承受不了这些的…不，他丝毫不感到后悔。不过，他承认，这确实不是那么愉快的一段经历——谁知道他们会做出什么举动——那些关于被海盗关押的囚犯的可怕事迹一遍遍地在他脑中回响。要是他是个女孩，那么他很可能会遭受世界上最惨无人道的虐待——幸而这种事情永远也不会发生在一个男人身上。

无论如何，他还是得想个办法逃脱。至少他必须尝试一下。虽然他看上去没那么强壮有力，但迪普·派恩斯从来都不是一个轻易言弃的人。坐以待毙也不是他的风格。即便希望渺茫，他也要努力试着逃出去。但现在不行。现在，他得先稍作休息，观察一下船上环境，然后试着找出一条逃跑路线。这里看不到舷窗，他只能根据送饭的时刻来确定时间。当然，假定他们是打算让他活下去才来给他送饭的话。他吐出一场口气，背靠着墙放松下来。回想起这一切，他的脑袋又开始痛起来，只好希望片刻休息能让一切都好起来。天，他简直要给弄糊涂了。

他脑子空空地坐着，任凭时间流逝。过了一段时间，他尝试着想要重新开始思考，想要组织起一个计划——可他实在是太累了，而且思考只会加剧头痛的程度。要是这时候有人告诉他他的脑袋叫那个魔鬼给撞坏了的话，他是丝毫不会感到惊讶的。他想在四周摸索一下，找找看有没有什么突出物好确定自己的位置，但他又害怕会被铁链砸到头，而那样只会让情况变得更加糟糕，于是只好呆坐在原地，两眼尽可能地放空。船只的轰鸣声在身边回响，尽管这声音与他在神秘号上听到的没什么区别，却丝毫没有叔公的船给他带来安全感。他自己也说不上来为什么。也许是因为他此刻面临的生命威胁。

他一动不动地坐在原地，直到听见开门的声音。他坐得越久，身体就越发麻木。在这个阴暗潮湿且气味难闻的牢房里，一切都显得那么真实。他刚刚醒来时还不知道发生了什么，脑子里既困惑又糊涂。现在，随着时间一分一秒地过去，他的意识开始清晰起来。他觉得自己并不感到害怕，或者愤怒。他只感到麻木，不过这也许不是一件坏事——那样总比彻底陷入恐慌要好多了。以后他大概有的是机会去害怕呢。

不过，当门真的打开的时候，他又不知道该怎样才好了，他什么滋味也说不上来，只能转过头，注视着那个正笑得阴险的大块头海盗，后者的手里拿着水和一小碟食物。噢，这么说他们至少还不想让他饿死。这可是好兆头呢，他想。 他冷冷地看着那人把杯碟扔在地上，起码将水洒出来一半。海盗冲他嗤一声，离开了，没再说一个字。尽管不是十分确定，但迪普觉得这大概是那天抓住他姐姐的人。如果真的这样的话，迪普希望当时自己在他手臂上留下的伤能让他多吃点苦头。

又过了好一会儿，他才稍微恢复一点元气，于是起身朝食物爬去（哪怕是挪动一下都会让手臂上的疼痛加倍）。现在总算可以用水清理一下伤口了，虽然他很想把水喝掉，但目前的首要任务是确保是伤口不被感染，一个脱水的人能存活一周，但要是不小心受到细菌感染的话，他是坚持不了几天的。可当他发现那杯水不仅污浊不堪，还散发出一股难闻气味时，却又立刻改变了注意。如果用这水冲洗伤口，那么不仅感染得不到抑制，而且很可能会恶化。他更不敢想象喝下去会是什么滋味，只好皱起鼻子转过去看一旁碟子上的食物。

他瞥见那不怎么引人垂涎的食物，顿时心往下一沉。只有一片薄薄的面包，上面长满了大大小小的霉斑，他差点没吐出来，一边在心里默默向叔公的厨子道歉，要是他有生之年还能离开这艘船，那他绝不会再对厨子抱怨半个字——特别是看到这令人作呕的“食物”之后，即便他的肚子叫得厉害，他还是决定不要动那片面包为好。他没了进食的兴致，便又回到原来的位置待着。尽管他知道这样下去，总有一天就连发霉的面包都会显得可口无比——但他现在没饿到那个程度。他希望把那种东西吃下去不会得什么怪病。

好吧，这可真是够糟的了。他叹一口气，靠着墙坐下来，一边努力试图去理清思路。尽管现在暂时无法对伤口进行清理，他还是得先查看一下伤势有多重。肯定有什么防感染处理是他手头能做的，只是他趁着现在昏昏沉沉也想不起来。必须——必须得看一下伤口——对吧？老天，他真的是精疲力竭了。他只想好好睡上一觉，让脑袋不那么疼——不管怎么说，至少应该先鼓起勇气看一下伤口——而且还不能睡着——但那是为了什么？说实话，他并不清楚。但他不能就这样任由伤口溃烂化脓。他刚刚从一场海盗袭击中存活下来，还不想就这样死于细菌感染。而且他也不愿意因为胆小而失去自己的胳膊。 

想到这里，他便坚定了决心，他小心地（以防动作过快对伤口造成二次伤害）将左侧的袖子卷起来。伤口位置比较靠近上部，不过幸好伤在手臂的前一侧，否则他连检查伤口都难。他把袖子卷过伤口，不由得低嘶了一声——除了出于痛苦之外，还有看见伤口时的震惊。 即使此前他对伤口处理没有任何经验，他也看得出这根本不像是什么情况良好的伤口。裂口宽两到三英尺左右，发红且有肿胀的迹象，已经开始变硬的白色脓液聚集在边缘，他不知道这算不算感染，但情况光是这样看起来就显得不太妙。现在看过之后，他更加确信必须要对它进行清理了。如果就这样放任不顾，感染无疑又会加重。

他发出一声带着沮丧的呻吟，向后一倒，靠在墙壁上。情况简直不能更糟了。没有干净的水，没有药物，没有可以拿来包扎的东西，只能干巴巴地坐在这里。他多么希望自己当初能读得用心一些，从那本医药书里找到应付的方法——要是头疼突然消失，让他能静静心心地思考就好了——像这种独自被困在大海中央的海盗船上、身受重伤并且受了惊吓的情况下，他到底该怎么做？ 当然他没敢指望那些海盗。要是他们同意替他治疗的话，早该趁着把他拷起来的档儿就这么做了。

情况实在令人绝望，他在迷茫中想道。他才只有十六岁，还有漫长的人生在等着他；他不想现在就死。他还没有结婚生子，还没有将家族血脉传承下去。事情本该是这样——上帝啊，为什么海盗非得毁了一切不可呢？他想起这一切，眼里含着泪水，发出使自己厌恶的泣声。他想妈，他想姐姐，他想要回家。他多么希望自己正躺在安全暖和的被窝里，多么希望这不过是一个噩梦——但它不是，而且多亏了海盗，他现在已经没有了家。

这时泪水淌了下来，他的心依然冰冷地麻木着，现在那里又生出恐慌，以及绝望。可是这有什么用呢？不管怎样，他都要死在这里了。退一万步说，就算他及时处理了伤口，那些人也不会让他存活太久的。他非常清楚。清楚得很。并且，就算他想办法从航行中活下来，那些人也会把他卖给出价最高的竞拍者。逃跑？能起什么作用呢？在大洋中央，他根本无处可逃，特别是他手臂还负了伤。虽然他一直告诉自己不能放弃，但现实就是如此。只靠他的意志力是不可能逃离这里的，这点他心里很清楚。

泪水已经干涸并凝结，可迪普依旧觉得整个人有些头重脚轻。他的胃在发出低声哀嚎，手上伤口几乎疼得像在尖叫，犹如正在经受火烧。他短暂闭上眼睛，想起稍作休息。他的眼皮是如此沉重，而哭泣又使它们变得肿胀且发疼。

事实上，他全身上下连一个不疼不累的地方都找不出来。但他现在只想忘记这一切，哪怕是一小会儿也好。即使处于迷糊状态的意识告诫他不能睡着，他也置之不顾了。等会儿他再去处理一切。稍后，他一定会想到逃离这里的办法的——即便成功的几率微乎其微。

现在，他应当休息片刻。

~XoxoxoxoxoxoX~

他没意识到自己睡着了，但是过了一会他又猛地惊醒过来——坐着入睡让他的背疼得要命。疼痛和残余的睡意让他的脑子晕晕乎乎的，并且一点儿也记不起来是什么吵醒了自己。他眨眨眼睛，试图驱赶睡意，他环顾了一下四周，但光线太暗了，什么也看不清楚。头部的疼痛还在继续，这样下去根本没有办法思考，这时木质地板上叩响的脚步声连同囚室外的低语声一起传过来，让他一下子明白有人在这儿。当他听见牢门打开的声音时，心跳不由得加快了，恐惧开始渗透他的内心，海盗在他的囚室里……一定是这样的……但是……但是为什么要来这？他们到底想干什么？

**“看来那男孩醒了，伙计们。”一个粗砺的声音说，接着传来一阵不怀好意的低低的笑声。他听得很吃力，一位那些人未经开化的粗野口音在他听来就像磨砂纸那样粗糙，但他却听得出他们语调里的变化。这对他来说可不是什么好事情。

“好啊。这样才更刺激嘛。”另一个声音回答说，他们接着又大笑起来。迪普直愣愣地瞪着他们，嗓子发干。他只能大致看清面前每个人的轮廓，数了数。有四个，也许五个。

“你---你们想做什么？”他勉强问道。他脑袋里有什么东西在怦怦地跳，声音里带着一丝恐惧。其中一个海盗嗤了一声。 “嗬，听听这发音多标准。”头一个说话的人讥笑道，“我们想干什么。嗯，小鬼？那你可得自己想喽。”

下一秒，海盗们突然移动起来，一个人将他向上猛拽，让他痛得惊呼一声，然而这却逗乐了那个海盗。那人露出险恶的笑容，昏暗的烛光照着他发黄的牙齿，他呼出的腐臭空气让迪普不得不屏住呼吸。就像是朗姆酒和腐烂物的混合体，他向一旁靠去时迷迷糊糊地想。现在还不能妄加反抗——至少得先弄清楚他们的目的才有可能想出对策啊！然而他现在还没有清醒到可以思考的地步，再加上把他扯来扯去的那些人完全就是在帮倒忙。

“你长得很漂亮嘛，对不对啊，小鬼？”抓着他的那个海盗问他。一只手伸过来过来拽住他的头发。他忍不住疼得倒吸一口气。那人在说什么？他的头实在是疼极了，而那些人粗暴的动作只是让这更加糟糕。天哪，这一切根本就说不通。那些人告诉他的话——它们根本就讲不通。他长得很漂亮？这有什么关系吗？他们到底想做什么？

“差不多都能把你当个妞儿啦。”另一个抓着他的衬衫，吹了声口哨。他们为什么要这样做？那人又是什么意思——把他当个妞儿？迪普挣扎了一下，心里充满着恐惧。莫非这些人喝醉了吗？这是完全可能的。那个站在他后面的海盗拽着他，把他的手臂死死固定在一侧，这让他挣扎着更加厉害了。他是真的被这群人给弄糊涂了，但直觉告诉他这不是什么好事。绝对不是。

可接着……接着，他感觉有人开始扯他的裤子，像……像在把它们扯下来。突然——就像一道闪电划过天空那样，他一下子全都想通了。这些海盗想做的事情——他现在全部明白了。噢，噢天呐——他一阵作呕，原本渐渐虚弱下去的挣扎再次变得剧烈。不。不。不不不不不。这——这不该发生在男性身上——这不该发生啊！他知道海盗会对女人做出什么事，这任何人都清楚。可是男人——男人在这方面应该是安全的啊！你——你总不能对一个男人做那种事吧！这怎么可能行得通！？

然而事实摆在眼前。他们已经快把他的裤子连同内裤扯到脚踝以下去——他们行为的目的还能是什么！？

天啊，他真的被恶心到了。他更加疯狂地挣扎踢打，顾不上头痛而尖叫起来，恳求有人能来帮帮他，即便他知道没人会听从他的请求。在一艘满是亡命之徒的海盗船里，又怎么会有人愿意伸出援助之手呢。但尽管如此，他仍旧无法停下惊恐的尖叫。那群人甚至都懒得去捂他的嘴，并且——似乎还觉得他那副惊慌失措的样子颇为有趣。其中一个人试图去抓他的——他的——他死命蹬着腿，那人才踉跄往后退了几步。即便身体异常虚弱，他仍无法任由这些人对他动手动脚。可他的两条腿紧接着就给另一个人靠着胳膊死死按在地上，就算他用尽全力挣扎也没有让那些人松手;绝望的泪水从脸上淌下，但他却没有力气去顾及。

上帝啊，这不可能是真的。他又一次尖声呼叫——希望有人来救救他——不过他知道这只是无用功而已。这一次，没人会来救他，并且他无路可逃。只要他被困在这里，那些海盗就可以对他肆意妄为——他想到这里，不由得发出一大声抽泣。不，求求上帝，不要这样。他知道海盗会虐待自己的囚犯，但他从没有想过他们竟做得出这样的事。对他——对一个男人…他在这里待了不过一天，而受到的折磨已经足以使他发疯。天啊，他这辈子干过什么事值得他遭此报应？

又一只手粗暴地抓住他。他的啜泣声越来越大，颅内神经跳动得那样厉害。以至于除此之外他什么也听不见。就在这个时候，通往舰桥的门呯的一声打开了，光线随之涌入。突然间，他身上那些陌生的手全部消失了，他跌坐在地上，疼的叫了一声，但他想也没想，拉起裤子和内裤飞快向后退去，直到后背抵在结实的墙壁上。他的胸脯快速地起伏着，不断的发出充满惶恐的啜泣。心脏跳个不停，混沌的大脑依旧试图弄清刚才发生了什么——那件差点就发生的事。

**“好啊，好啊，好啊。你们几个家伙背着我在一起狂欢？”一个高音调的声音传来，迪普听了不由得打起寒颤。上帝啊……不。比先前那个还要糟。糟得多。上一秒他还以为自己安全了，下一秒幻想就突然破灭——真正的噩梦刚刚开始。他紧紧闭上眼睛，泪水淌过脸颊。他天真地希望这只是一个虚假的梦境，这不可能发生在现实中。为什么还要经受这一切？

“不，船长。我们只是在找点乐子，就这样。”一个海盗解释着，身体不自在地动了动，声音里有一丝紧张。但迪普根本没注意他说了些什么，忙着抑制住自己呕吐的欲望。

“噢，是这样吗？我只不过是在船上夜巡，可老远就听见我的犯人叫得像个害怕的小女孩。介意解释一下这是为什么吗，伙计？”魔鬼质问道，他平静的语调下藏着危险的东西。迪普再次打了个寒颤。

这一次没有人回答，海盗们不安地来回挪动脚步。几分钟后，船长从喉咙里发出一阵预示着不祥的轻笑声。

“答不上来？那好吧。”

下一刻，海盗头领突然抓起先前讲话的那人——也就是先对迪普动手的人——狠狠将他往墙上撞去——迫使迪普朝一旁退让开去——用刀抵住他的喉咙。迪普抬起头，吓得倒吸一口气，用那只完好的手臂撑在地上，无力地向后倒去。

“告诉我，我什么时候允许过你们去'找点乐子'？”头领嘶嘶叫道，手里的刀刃加倍地挤压着喉咙。那人拼命摇摇脑袋。刀加重用力。“问你话，你哑巴了还是怎么的？”

“没没-没，船长！”那人喘着粗气回答说，海盗头子咆哮起来。

“我从没给过你们许可。没有。可你们刚才是怎么做的？你是不是觉得在这里可以随便胡闹？可以不打招呼就拿走我的东西？你是不是以为你可以比我做得更好？或者你才应该是船长？”头领嘶声叫道，张开嘴威胁性地露出牙齿。海盗惶恐地摇头。

“不，不是这样的！”

“那就请你永远、永远都不要在没有我许可的情况下，对我的犯人哪怕是动一根手指头。明白吗，你这蛆虫？”

“知-我知道了！”

“很好。”头领啐道，把那人扔在迪普旁边的地上，迪普慌忙让到一边。船长注意到这个小插曲，目光转到迪普身上，脸上现出一个宽大的疯狂笑容。一想到船长会对他做出什么事，迪普的心跳都要停止了。那个船长看上去不像是对那些人做的事情发怒——而仅仅是因为他们这么做没得到他的许可。这意味着那头魔鬼可能…可能还是会…

他现在依然处于危险之中。

但什么都没发生。让迪普感到困惑的是，船长看着他笑了一下，又转过去对他的手下讲话。

“听好了，这个男孩不准任何人碰，明白？他是我的，你们应该都知道我不喜欢和别人分享东西。要是还有人胆敢动这男孩一根毫毛，我就让他走跳板。说的够清楚了吧？”船长抬起一根眉毛，手下们争先恐后地点点头。

“是，船长！”他们齐声喊道，就连趴在地上的那个也是——不过他的语气语气要更苦涩一些。

“很好。现在快滚。”船长说，看着海盗们迅速离开。要是换作平常，迪普肯定会觉得穿得像叫花子一样的这群人夹着尾巴溜走的样子很好玩。可当他抬起头看到海盗船长时，他的心里只剩下了恐惧。现在只有他们两个人——而且显然迪普是“他的东西”——他可以对迪普做任何事了。

那魔鬼什么也没做，只是戴着那副笑容盯着他。几分钟后，他们的目光短暂地相遇——迪普的眼神里包含惊恐，而船长的则带着逗乐的意味——接着魔鬼轻声笑起来，同时朝门走去。离开前还不忘锁上牢门。

“那明天见啦，松树！”船长转过头出声叫他，而后便离开了。随着门砰的一声关上，整个牢房一下子陷入黑暗。肾上腺素涌遍全身，他的心跳得厉害。刚才都发生了什么？

迪普不愿继续往下想。他慢慢躺下来，试图平复自己的情绪。刚刚发生的事情不断在他脑海里播放，迫使他抽泣起来。他不想再去回忆它，也许他永远都不想再去回忆了。他会先睡上一觉，然后再把一切都弄清楚。他的头、他的胳膊都疼得要命，而且，他开始意识到自己正身处于一个多么恐怖的环境下。

过了很长一段时间，他终于睡着了。但即便如此，梦境也依然在困扰着他。

他不确定如果同样的事情再来一次，自己还能不能活下来。


	6. Surprises 意外收获

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是提前更新！为啥？又是。学校事务。政治是最恶心人的课程，呕。不过幸好我周二就结课了，所以我应该还能坚持周日更新。  
> 我这周过的并不顺。发生了很多糟心的事，比如生病，比如我的豚鼠去世了，所以我几乎没写多少字。不过我对接下来的发展已经有了大概设想，希望我很快就能有更多的时间写作。我还有九到十章存着没发（第十五章已经写完了，我现在在写第十六章）所以只要我写得够快就不会断更。只是让你们了解一下。  
> 上周收到了许多可爱的评论，谢谢你们！这对我而言真的很重要。我对故事的发展其实不是特别满意，但我不会现在就讲出来。我能说的是，比尔的人格在这一章里有些变化。他和以前差不多，但是会变得更温柔些。只是一点点。他的真实想法后面马上就会揭示，所以如果有人觉得“比尔到底他妈的在想啥呢”，不要紧，你最后总会知道的。以及，这章涉及强jian意图的部分会用“*”符号加以分割，不过只有开头涉及到一点点，所以不必担心。  
> 大概就是这样啦。我试图把这段话压缩得短一些，然而似乎失败了。哎哟。记得写评论！如果你对剧情发展有任何想法，我很乐意了解。我会视情况决定要不要采纳你的建议，但这可能给我一些灵感。  
> 尽情阅读！

迪普醒过来的时候已是清晨，他只感到强烈的疼痛感遍布全身。即便这是一个无法实现的奢求，他还是希望趁自己现在尚处于浑浑噩噩中，能把昨晚发生的一切通通忘掉。然而，他的头脑比任何时刻都更加清醒，并且把每处细节都记得一清二楚。

他颤抖着，深吸一口气，坐起身来，开始打量这间阴暗沉闷的屋子。他在发抖，但他知道这并不是寒冷造成的。

*一直以来，迪普都自以为对海盗的残忍性情再了解不过。他知道他们会想方设法地折磨囚犯，用尽一切手段也要使那些不幸的人屈服，连最强壮的人都无法幸免。可是那种事情未免也······竟然企图对他······对他······这种事他连想也未曾想过。究竟怎样才能做到——一闪而过的病态想法让他忍不住发起抖来。那些海盗打算如何用他的身体获取快感呢？同性之间难道真的能产生那种感觉吗？简直是闻所未闻，不过这大概得归咎于他孤陋寡闻的童年生活。也许，仅仅是看着受害人拼命哭爹喊娘的样子就足以让他们兴奋起来了吧？如果这些推想都是真的，那他才不会惊讶呢。*

唉，不管怎样，现在他的确受到了不少惊吓，和先前感到的那种模模糊糊的恐惧比起来可是有过之而无不及。他总算是知道了那些海盗对他的变态欲望。他们能够，并且迫切地想要将他们难以启齿的念头付诸行动，而他什么都做不了。但他······他还不想放弃。他不能放弃。无论如何，他都不能在那帮禽兽手里屈服，那样只会满足他们的欲望。他不能这么做。

如此一来，他便决意不再去想昨天发生了的，以及差点儿就发生了的，那桩事。那······不。一想到这儿，胃里又开始翻江倒海，但他并不想舍弃里面少得可怜的食物。他可不能吐出来，把胃酸弄得到处都是。

昨晚还有一桩事困扰着他。那个海盗船船长，那头魔鬼——救了他。以一种圆滑的、不动声色的方式救了他。为什么？难道说他想从他这里得到什么吗？他还记得那人宣称自己是他的所有物，还说什么任何人都不准碰他。那人的目的是什么？难不成——他想对迪普干——干同样的事情？或者，比那更糟？被一群噩梦般的亡命之徒的首领占为己有，这真的有助于改善他当前处境吗？诚然，那些海盗现在也许不敢对他轻易动手动脚，但他们的首领不见得就会待他好到哪里去。那个疯子、魔鬼——落进他手里大概下场还要悲惨吧。

泪水开始在迪普的眼眶里打转。唉，他到底是掉入了怎样可怕的一个魔窟啊？他向上帝，向一切有可能听见自己的神灵祈祷，希望姐姐此刻一切平安，这至少让他的努力 不至于全部付诸东流。如果他失败了——也就是说，她没能活下来——的话——老天，他真的不敢去想象。她不能有任何闪失。神啊，求你一定要保佑她。

为了平复情绪，迪普开始做深呼吸。必须冷静下来去思考。必须保持呼吸。他是迪普·派恩斯，而他绝不会在这种时候陷入恐慌。这对情况没有任何帮助。在父母死后的那段时间里，他常常恐慌发作，这让他知道在紧要关头万万不能慌张。这一次，斯坦叔公可不会在这儿陪着他，在他的大脑由于恐惧和不安而崩溃的时候安慰他，给予他坚持下去的力量。现在，他得自己稳定情绪。放轻松，深呼吸。告诉自己，一定会活下来的。他可是迪普·派恩斯，爱德华·派恩斯和戴安娜·派恩斯的儿子、梅宝·派恩斯的弟弟。他做得到的。他不能再失败了。

过了一段时间，等到他的情绪基本稳定下来的时候，迪普便试着用两条麻木发疼的腿站起来，想要观察一下这间小小的囚室，看看有没有松动的铁棍子或者什么东西能帮他逃出去。然而他头晕得厉害，几乎是刚刚站起来就又摔倒了。条件反射地伸出双手去缓解地面的冲击，却被肩膀传来的剧烈疼痛弄得叫出了声。刚才他光顾着考虑——以及担心——其他事情，并未加以注意伤势，现在他可是感觉到了那种刻骨铭心的疼痛。就像伤口给火点着了一样。他机械性地想去抓那条受伤的手臂，但却痛得更厉害了。他不想去查看伤势，因为哪怕不用看都知道已经恶化到了什么程度。但他不能不那么做，尽管他是那样的害怕。他坚信只要见到了伤口，自己总能想起来些什么应对的方法。

犹豫了好一会儿，迪普才鼓起勇气去瞅左肩的伤处——幸亏他之前把袖子挽起来了——但刚瞅了一眼，他又马上倒嘶一声。先前，伤口只是有些红肿现象，还算不上太糟，现在却变成一股子又油又亮的鲜红色，面积也扩大了几乎整整一倍。令他感到有些恶心的是，伤口边缘已经有不少脓水开始流出。情况可以说是非常非常糟糕。迪普又做了一次深呼吸，试着想出对策。

必须找人看看他的伤口，以最快速度正确并彻底地将其处理。他不知道这算不算感染，即便真的没有，那也离感染不远了。如果真的感染了，他就必须想个办法治疗伤口。酒精可以用来消毒，药草和油膏可以用来帮助愈合——这些东西他手头上统统没有，并且弄到的可能性也微乎其微。迪普终于意识到自己现在对一切都无能为力。

现在该怎么办？受伤的手臂痛得要命，胃部因饥饿发出不满的咆哮，大脑则经受着长时间的钝痛折磨；这样到底怎样才能活下去？想到这里，他忍不住轻声哀吟起来。不能就这样放弃！就在昨天，绝望几乎彻底击溃了他。不能再这样下去了。不能任由那些海盗把他击垮。他打定了主意，绝不会让他们得逞。

至于伤口，虽然现在他单凭自己无法解决，但至少可以留心观察它的感染情况——虽然应该派不上多大用场，但他除了这个已经无事可做。要是能吃上点东西，那么他的饥饿感和头痛便能得到稍稍的缓解。昨天送来的面包和水不见了，他别无选择，只能吃下他们今天送来的东西，哪怕那上面长满了令人生厌的霉斑。他必须摄入一切能够得到的营养才活得下去。

想到这儿，迪普稍稍松了口气；尽管可以说这个计划糟透了，但总还不至于让他像个没头苍蝇那样瞎忙活。即便依然困在这儿，但他可以想办法活下去，一直到找到机会逃出去为止。然后他要好好地找个地方疗伤。一定能活下去的，必须活下去 。梅宝需要他，他不能就这么丢下她不管。大好人生才刚刚开始，他不能一个人孤零零地死在一艘海盗船上。

迪普轻轻叹口气，向后将脑袋靠在木头墙壁上，等待着自己的食物（如果他们不打算让他活活饿死的话）。他虚弱极了，他必须得吃东西。还有喝水。他的嗓子比沙漠里的空气还要干燥，简直像在冒烟。唯有水才能减轻这种痛苦。

又过了很长一段时间，那扇通往舰桥的门再次打开了，为里面带来光线。那时迪普还在回忆自己从前和爸妈还有梅宝一起的生活。这么做很痛苦，但除此之外他没法强迫自己不去想昨晚发生的事件。当他听见门打开的声音时，心一下子剧烈地跳跃起来。求求你了，一定要是送食物来的，而不是什么想伤害他的大块头海盗······或者更糟，是那个来拿走属于他“东西”的船长。

他注意到那个进来的大个儿海盗手里什么也没有，原先内心的激动一下子给浇灭了。拜托了，千万别伤害他。他的身心已经受到了过度的损伤，无法再承受更多了。

当那人走得更近一些时，迪普便不安地贴着墙壁来回挪动，并冲他低吼起来。那个海盗——看长相似乎正是差点抓到梅宝、昨天又来给他送饭的人——弯下腰，把他从地上硬拖起来。他害怕极了，以至痛得叫出了声。迪普还想再挣扎，但他实在是太累了，太虚弱了。那人死死抓住他的右肩，迫使他保持这个姿势不动。泪水开始分泌。他闭上眼睛，等待接踵而至的痛楚。

然而，他只是感到手腕被拉扯了几下。迪普心下疑惑着，忍不住睁眼，却发现海盗正用另一只手解开他身上的手铐脚铐。

”······干嘛······“迪普虚弱地说。他想说的是：你想对我干什么？但他的嗓子已经坚持到极限了。长时间的干燥口渴，再加上昨晚持续的大叫彻底把他的喉咙给折腾垮了。海盗似乎明白了他的意思，脸上显出一副不快之色来。

”头儿要见你。”那人咆哮，紧接着把他推向出口。迪普绊了一跤，两条腿不听使唤似的踉跄着。他的脑袋又疼起来。海盗扯着他的胳膊硬是叫他跌跌绊绊走出了房间，一路往舰桥走去。当他们快走到门口时，海盗却停下来给迪普又换上另一副脚铐。它们实在过于沉而笨重，他刚刚迈开步子又差点摔倒。大个儿海盗恼怒地叫了一声，开始加倍用力地拉扯他。

为了不进一步激怒海盗，脑袋发晕、双腿酸痛的迪普只能努力试图跟上他的步伐。他知道这时候应该尽可能地观察周围，好为将来计划出逃时派用场，但这对他来说太难了。大脑在颅腔里砰砰地搏动着，意识在渐渐模糊，他只能漫无目的地跟在海盗后面，但隔三岔五总免不了绊一跤。

一直到踏上通往顶层甲板的舷梯，迪普才完全意识到刚才海盗都对他说了些什么（“头儿想见你！”），差点连心脏都要停跳了。混乱的大脑努力想弄清这意味着什么。那个船长想让他干什么？他想到昨晚魔鬼对他说的“明天见”。那么他指的就是现在。可他以为那只是随口一说，并未料到他们这是当真要把他带到船长那里去——或者说，只是他一厢情愿地不去相信罢了。天啊，不。

走完最后一级台阶，迪普刚来得及闭上眼睛做短暂的准备，刺眼的光线便穿过打开的门投射在他们身上，刺激着他紧闭的眼睛。随之带来的热量加剧了他的偏头痛，使他的颅内神经搏动得更加厉害。身旁的海盗对此毫不在意，以一股狠劲儿继续拽着他往前走。迪普跌跌绊绊地跟在他后面，他的胳膊和脚踝都由于沉重的脚铐和数不清的粗暴拉扯而觉得疼痛难忍。他不知道这里是什么地方。一想到他们这是要去哪儿，他就开始感到恐慌——去见船长是他现在最不想做的事。

但海盗很快便停住脚步，接着传来坚实木门上的叩击声（迪普的胳膊都快被掐出淤青来了）。过了一会，他依稀听见一个高声调的声音说：“进来。”迪普干咽一口，闭着眼被人拽了进去。突然，那人松开手，他跌倒在地，轻轻喊了一声。一阵逐渐向他靠近的脚步声，然后他的肩膀再次被狠狠地抓住。

“把他放在那里，让他坐在椅子上。腿绑实，手松开就行。”他听见船长说道，接着他便被人拎起来拖到指定的地方。那人解开他手腕上的铐子，而脚上的非但没解开，反而给系紧了固定在两条椅腿上。他试着挪了挪腿，发现丝毫动弹不得。可真够结实的。接着，他又听见脚步声逐渐远去，大约那人终于要离开了。

“还需要什么别的吗，头儿？”

顿了一下。一种不同的、比先前更加轻盈的脚步声响起来，这次是朝着他来的。

“不用了，你先退下吧。”

海盗退下了，离开时还顺手带上了门。迪普全程都把眼睛闭得紧紧的，这么做既是出于痛苦，也是源于对现实的抗拒——抗拒承认他被人结结实实地捆起来并锁在这个什么船长室，旁边还有一头魔鬼。他听见一阵窃喜的笑声，紧接着是雨点般密集的脚步。

“要知道，这样闭着眼睛只会显得你孩子气。”一个声音在他耳边说。迪普吓了一跳，睁开眼睛（它们立刻就受到了阳光毒辣的折磨）。他倒吸一口气，死死盯住眼前那只金黄色眼睛以及大大的、幸灾乐祸的笑容。他猛地向后退去，想离这个疯子越远越好。当然，这是没有可能的。他那无谓的反抗仅仅只是让面前的魔鬼再次大笑起来。

迪普的心跳得飞快，他看着船长起身——显然为自己刚才那点吓人伎俩而正沾沾自喜——往一张大书桌走去。颅内血管突突直跳，既由于光线的突然照射，也含有他体内流动着的的恐惧。

光线。恐慌。他头痛欲裂。恶魔究竟想从他这里得到什么？干嘛把他带到这儿来？脑中闪过千百万个疑问，却因过度劳累而无法使其具现化。惶恐的心不安地砰砰直跳，他看着船长踱步走到桌边，拿起上面的茶壶，给自己倒了一杯茶。

整个房间都安静地看着船长围绕桌子忙个不停，时不时地抓些小东西，有糖，有奶油，甚至还有一小罐蜂蜜。那灵活纤长的身体几乎像是在合着节拍扭动。这让迪普困惑到了极点。到底发生了什么？

又忙了一阵子，船长终于带着他那疯狂的笑容转过身来。迪普屏息凝神，等待魔鬼的下一步动作。停顿了一下，船长将那杯茶递到他面前。

“要来点茶吗？”他窃笑着问道，抬起一根眉毛。

迪普盯着那个杯子，好几次张开嘴，却一个字也说不出来。他试图用自己糊涂的脑袋搞清楚船长到底在干什么，他完全不知所措了。这茶······莫非被下了毒？难道船长真想杀了他？还是说这是对他的考验？毫无头绪的他不安地回瞪着那个杯子。

“快点儿，接着。我可没那么时间来跟你耗，松树。”魔鬼斥道，尽管他声音里带着逗乐的意味。迪普愣愣地看着那个杯子，心下却还在犹豫。如果接受这杯茶，他可能会被毒死，如果不接受，那么他可能会直接惹怒船长。过了几秒钟，他终于慢吞吞伸出（微微颤抖的）手接过杯子。他不想看到船长发火，不想······不想再受到其他伤害。他低头盯着那杯茶，努力无视掉肩膀上的疼痛。

“为——为什么······？”他抬起头，嘶哑着嗓子问道。他皱起眉毛，船长耸了耸肩。

“往茶里加些蜂蜜能让喉咙舒服点儿。再说你好像也没动过那杯我慷慨施舍的水，人总得喝水啊！”那魔鬼说，嘴角讥讽似的往上翘着。“好了，快喝吧。我这只是礼貌而已。”

船长从桌子上拿起自己的杯子（迪普这才注意到他给自己也做了一杯），轻吹几口后小小地抿下里面的液体。迪普低下头盯着茶水，仍然有些犹豫不决。就算对方给他下了药，他也做不了什么，对吧？——不过，话又说回来，这茶闻起来味道真是不错，他已经很久没喝到过这样气味浓郁的茶了。嗓子眼剧烈的疼痛让迪普无法不起贪念，没忍住尝了一口；灼烧着滑下喉咙的液体尝起来甚至比看起来还要棒。他无法抗拒地露出一个小小的微笑。这味道让他想起了自己的家。

“要不要再加点糖？只喝茶也太苦了，要冲淡那股味儿可得多多地放糖和蜂蜜。”几刻钟后，船长的声音传来，立刻打断了他的美妙幻想。他飞快抬头，看见船长认真地望着他，连杯子都被放在一旁。这一次，魔鬼没有笑，而带了一种沉思的表情歪着脑袋打量他。迪普发觉自己脸红了，局促不安地在椅子上动了动。

“不——不——不用了，这样挺——挺好的。”他结巴道，声音仍有些嘶哑（尽管已比先前好了很多）。船长点点头，抬起茶杯长啜一口，在沉默中边喝茶边观察迪普。

迪普有些摸不着头脑。这茶确实很好喝，但既然船长没在里面放药，那他的目的是什么？既然之前给他的是腐烂的食物和发臭的饮用水，现在为什么又要好吃好喝地招待他？这魔鬼究竟想从他这里得到什么？他感到一阵焦虑，疑心魔鬼何时才能撕下那张温和的面具，露出真实面目。

两人就这样喝着茶，一个不紧不慢，一个小心翼翼。终于，茶水还是见底了。他喝着最后一点蜂蜜，听见瓷杯和桌子相触的声音。魔鬼看了看他，冲他笑笑——连牙齿也一并露了出来。迪普全身一僵，慢慢放下自己的杯子，以一种不信任的目光害怕地盯着他。

“那么，这几天在我的船——噩梦号上过的怎么样啊？”过了那么一会儿，魔鬼问道，一边抬着眉毛露出坏笑，一边往后向椅背靠去。迪普不知道他到底是不是认真的——从他如此疯狂的行为来看，也许他是真的想知道答案呢。不过，迪普出于对激怒船长的恐惧，还是选择了沉默。“噩梦号”，这个名字丝毫没让他感到惊讶，因为他对这艘船的印象可以说是与它完全贴合。安静了一会儿，船长低声笑起来。

“不想回答?那好吧。不太喜欢说话,嗯?”他问迪普，接着站起来走到紧贴着墙壁的桌子前,开始翻找东西。迪普(突然意识到他还没仔细观察过这间房间)赶紧趁机东张西望打量了一下他所处的舱室。对一间船舱来说，这个大小似乎正合适。他没有找到吊床或其他起居设施，便认定这不过是船长用来办公的地方。斯坦在神秘号上也有这样一间,不过比这间可小多了——尽管斯坦在他的墙上开了扇大窗而这里只有一扇(大概是通往船长卧室的）门，余下部分则由一张大地图铺满。从这个角度能看到的家具除了一张大办公桌几只散落的大箱子还有正对着地图的小方桌以及他们此刻正坐着的那两把椅子。

那魔鬼很快找到了他想要的东西，把它举起来并轻轻地说一声“啊哈!”,让迪普立刻把注意力转回他身上。船长手里拿着的是一张棕黄色被弄得脏兮兮的纸。起先他还不是十分确信，而一旦船长将它转了个面，他便立刻认出了那张放在他外套胸前里口袋的皱纸张。

“我的几个伙计从你那件破烂外套里找到了这个——看起来你似乎相当崇拜我呢。怎么样?画得像吗?”恶魔问他,把那张通缉令举在自己的脸旁边，笑容咧得很宽。这确实很像，他在心里承认道。唯一不同的是面前恶魔的右眼给金色的三角眼罩盖住了,那只露出来的左眼也闪烁着有如黄金的颜色。甚至连他的肤色也近似金黄，要么是后天的风吹日晒形成的，要么生下来便是个混血种。

“你还是收着它吧,省得待在牢房里日思夜想的。”恶魔的眉间洋溢着得意洋洋的喜悦,一边说。犹豫再三,迪音还是接过了那张纸。他瞥一眼上头印着的名字，仍决意不去使用它。直呼其名只会添上几分人情味,这他可接受不了。拥有人性的人是不可能像这个“比尔”一样做出如此会令人憎恶的事情来的,这种怪物没有称之为人的资格。他收起那张海报,并且抱着永远不想再碰触的心理把它塞进了靴底。船长见了这个举动，忍不住扑哧一笑,但这种轻松的愉悦表情很快便从他脸上褪去。

“好啦,现在言归正传。”船长说这话时，连神情都跟着正经起来,他走到一只停放在左边墙壁旁边的箱子面前,迪普的心也随之沉重起来。"把衬衫先脱掉。”

上帝啊，拜托别那么做。那六个字逐渐渗透进大脑，使他不能不张大双眼、心跳加速、呼唤失去节律。脱掉衬衫?为什么照掉衬衫?哼,他早就知道那些礼貌殷勤不过是装出来的。迪普努力使自己混乱的大脑运转起来,他开始胡踢乱打，使劲用胳膊拽拉身上的铁链,试图挣脱束缚。他不知道脱掉衣服之后会发生什么,但起码他清楚地知道自己绝对不想以身试水。昨夜的经历已经在向他暗示后果。尽皆拴着脚镣,他还是挣扎着用两条腿站起来——已经来不及想那么多了。他不能让那个船长踫他。不想再被伤害…不想让那种事再次发生。

趁船长转过来的当儿,迪普威胁性地眯起双眼,张开嘴露出牙齿。即使这是一毫无悬念的对抗,他也死都不能屈服。两人对视了几秒钟,那魔鬼接着居然大笑起来。又是那尖细的、精神错乱般的笑声。此刻，从他心中升起的愤怒几乎要盖过原本的恐惧。

“哎呀，松树，你真是傻得可爱。”那魔鬼好不容易才止住笑声，缓过神来说道。“放松点儿,小家伙，我不会伤害你的。可你的胳膊好像伤得不轻呢，再耽搁个一两周，你就得跟它说拜拜喽——也许比那还糟!我留你可是要派大用场呢,可不能在这儿死掉或是给搞成伤残什么的。所以现在要给你清理一下伤口,还烦请配合一下脱掉衬衫。”

迪普直直地盯着船长,尽管肾上腺素的消褪已经使他的心跳逐渐平复下来。他开始寻找那些话里面的漏洞。最初反射性的那阵恐慌过后,他已经恢复了一些理智，并且认识到船长说的话其实不无道理。即便他绝不抱有相信那人的意思，他也不得不承认，那恶魔似乎不像在撒谎。船长只是以一种镇定的神情注视着他,既没有笑,也没有做那种抬眉的怪表情。迪普在他的逻辑里找不到任何漏洞。而与此同时，他的胳膊却疼得要命,几乎达到一种无法忍受的地步。

抛开其他不谈，至少，有一点船长说对了：不尽快处理伤口的话,它只会恶化得更厉害。这他还是心里清楚的。如果船长愿意替他疗伤,那么也许他应当接受。即便这是一个圈套,迪普也没法不去试一试——更何况要想拒绝也很难。

于是，迪普叹了口气，带着狐疑的眼神慢慢脱去身上的衣物。肩膀上的伤口受到拉伸动作的牵扯，使他没法不蹙起眉。他听见船长拿起了什么东西，紧接着朝他走来。

“转过来。”恶魔命令他，一边在他身边蹲下来，将一瓶朗姆酒和一些干净的旧布条搁在地板上。迪普遵照着指令，身体向右侧稍稍转过去，好让船长看清楚些。船长瞅见了，吹了一声响亮的口哨。

“哇哦，松树，我那伙计下手可真不知轻重！等会给你上药的时候别动来动去，知道了吗？”恶魔带着漫不经心的坏笑警告说，抓起朗姆酒就往伤口上洒。迪普竭力想要忍住叫喊，但这根本不可能。酒精带来的钻心疼痛让泪水在眼眶中打起转来。妈的，他干嘛让那个疯子船长碰他的伤口。还有，为什么不找个正经医生，非得让这个半吊子来疗伤？他感觉得到船长正抄起一块破布用力在搽伤口上的脓血，又一遍遍重复着，直到把伤口清理干净为止。

“你干嘛非得亲自上阵？把你们医生找来总不比这费事吧？”过了几分钟，待稍稍习惯这股疼痛后，迪普从牙缝中挤道。那手在擦拭的地方停了下来，一阵轻轻的笑声从恶魔喉咙里传来。

“嗬，原来你还真不是哑巴。相信我，松树，你不会想让其他任何一个人碰你的！你们这些人在这儿可不太受欢迎！”恶魔一边说，一边抬起头盯着迪普，嘴角咧得很宽。迪普咽了一口唾沫，嗓子发干，轻轻点点头作为回应。恶魔继续干起手头的工作，迪普忍不住咬起嘴唇。又经过十几分钟，恶魔才对他的工作感到满意，于是站起身去扔掉那大块被血浸透的破布。

“松树，告诉我，你会不会因为被人家摸到就变得烫乎乎的啊？还是说总保持那种冷冰冰的状态呢？”船长一边问他，一边在自己身上摸来摸去，并且扭过头向迪普投去一瞥。后者蹙起眉毛。他怎么可能考虑过这种事？

“我，我不知道。这很重要吗？”他问。船长耸了耸肩。

“我不知道是不是因为你在发烧，因为你身上有点烫。我得知道你的伤口到底感染得有多严重。”恶魔的语气十分自然。他从胸前掏出一个小瓶子，翻来覆去地观察着里面的液体。迪普没有回答，只是担忧地咬了咬嘴唇，看着恶魔自顾自地忙活。他没感觉有多烫，但这也许是因为舰桥下面太冷了，自己压根没发现，这是完全有可能的。

船长回到他身边，重新蹲了下来。他身上揣着几个小瓶子。船长打开一个瓶子，用修长的手指蘸着液体，把它涂在伤口表面。轻微的刺痛感让迪普畏缩了一下，草药的强烈气味充斥着鼻腔。他尽可能不去注意船长的动作是多么轻柔，多么专注。他人性化的一面让迪普感到难以理解。

接着，那恶魔又在他的伤口上抹了些草药膏。那气味浓得叫人直倒胃口，几乎连舌头都能尝到那股味儿。可他并不十分抗拒，因为他知道这样能让他快点好起来。他不敢想象船长究竟是出于何种目的才这么做，这使他困惑不已。当恶魔用绷带包扎他的胳膊的时候，一阵敲门声传来。船长飞快地完成包扎后起身去开门，在门口同那人讲了几句话。过了大概一分钟，船长把门关上，拿着一盘食物回来了。他的脸上带着不怀好意的笑容。迪普闻到那股诱人的香气，口水便不由自主地开始分泌。肚子呻吟着提醒自己已经两天没有进食了。船长一边大笑一边把食物放在桌上。迪普怒气冲冲地回瞪着他。

他苦涩地看着那恶魔不紧不慢地开始吃东西，以一种嘲弄的神情透过微微眯起的眼睛看着他。迪普以一声怒吼加以回敬。他移开视线，试图转过身去，以防自己忍不住向船长乞求食物。他长这么大还从未体会过饥饿的真正滋味。小时候他有父母在身边，而他们总是有求必应。后来他与叔公一起生活，而叔公从不会让他船上的任何人挨饿——特别是他和梅宝。现在他腹中几乎空无一物，而且还伴随着头痛，再加上胳膊感觉好多了，他的注意力不得不回到饥饿感上来。他迫切需要结束这难以忍受的痛苦。

几分钟过去了,房间里只有那津津有味的咀嚼声。他的胃里苦涩地搅动着,坚持信念变得越发困难起来——老天他实在饿极了——忍不住怒从心起，那恶魔就是在眼睁睁地折磨他!光是这一点就足以让他记恨起船长来,哪怕是帮他治好胳膊也难以抵消这股怒气。他面朝墙壁坐着，直到听见船长起身向他走来,在他面前半跪下来。迪普带着怒容看向船长,但看见后者(手里还拿着一小碟子肉)脸上认真研究的神情,他一下竟有些动摇。

“告诉我，松树，你是不是那种会拿性命去换尊严的硬骨头?”船长歪着脑袋，问他。恶魔的脸上没有笑容，眼里也没有邪恶而愉快的光辉。那流露出的纯粹的好奇与着迷让迪普的心短暂停顿了一秒。那神情几乎就像一个常人那样。

然而,等到迪普理解那些话的意思后,他出离愤怒了。恶魔当然想看到他低声下气地祈求的样子。好吧，他可不愿意这么干。他自有他的尊严，不能当着这头怪物的面表示屈从。迪普高高地抬起下巴，带着轻蔑的意味再次转过头，明确表示他拒绝回答这个问题。然而身后却响起一阵阴沉的咯咯笑声，一只长满茧子的手慢慢伸过来抓住他下颌,硬生生地把他的脸孔扳回来。迪普发现海盗的面孔离他是如此之近，连那脸颊上面的金色雀斑都清晰可数，差点吓得心跳停滞了。

“你得明白，犟脾气会让你吃不了兜着走的。我一片好心好意，你却敬酒不吃吃罚酒。太可惜了。也许少你几顿饭你才会改主意。除非你真的像个哭哭啼啼的小饿死鬼那样来求我，我才会给你吃东西。听明白了吗，松树?”恶魔问道，脸上慢慢展开一个邪恶的笑容。尽管对如此近的距离感到害怕，迪普还是冲恶魔露出龇牙咧嘴的怒容,引出后者一连串的低笑声。恶魔往旁抽开手去，并且顺势拨开他的下巴，然后起身走过去开门，叫来刚才那个海盗。恶魔又扔给他一件衬衫——尽管这不是他原来那件——接着没再说一句话，而是慢慢回到大桌子后面重新坐下来。迪普甚至都没来得及抱怨,那大块头海盗已经过来开始给他松绑，因此他只得扮了个怪相,把衣服套在身上。虽然这衬衫是干净的，但不管怎么说，不是自己的衣服穿着总不太舒服。而且这件似乎还比他的尺寸大了一号。

迪普只觉自己被人拎了起来。大块头海盗冲他大吼一声，将他拖出房间。迪普没有回头看，咬了咬牙关，跟着那人向甲板下方走去。蜂蜜茶让他的头疼减轻了许多，迪普于是留心观察着周围，尽可能记下看到的全部细节。许多人朝他投去凶恶的眼神，这让他有些害怕，但他按照叔公教他的那样抬高下巴。下了甲板，他仍然努力四处张望，边走边试图把路线记在脑海里。

他们很快便回到了迪普的牢房，那个海盗取下他的脚镣，用锁链连着手铐把他的双手拴在墙上。那人什么也没说，干完活后便立刻离开了。迪普于是坐了下来。他什么也做不了，只能盯着墙板出神。

至少胳膊不那么疼了，他闷闷不乐地想。他理应感激船长替他做了应急处理，但他无论如何都做不到。那恶魔的最后几句话烙在他的脑海里挥之不去。迪普决定永远都不向他乞求任何东西。绝不。既然船长说了留着他要派大用场，那他就不可能眼睁睁看着迪普死掉。

对吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 由于众所周知的原因，现原发布于lofter平台的文章搬运至AO3。


End file.
